Dark Dawns, Bright Dusks
by Shelia13
Summary: In a kingdom like the kingdom of PhantomLord the simplest little thing such as a fierce brittle little letter is something that could get you killed it's hard to find something that it would possibly be alright to love. Even if you find the slightest little shinning light of hope-no not even that. Even that is illegal here.
1. Chapter 1

**A note before you begin. This is like a side-story to the story **_**Dragons Love with Dangerous Letters**_** by ****2-Dragon-Slayer-2. **

**Chapter 1**

The girl pulled her hair up into a swift ponytail as she tiptoed an escape through the grass in the night with her barefeet. Glancing back only slightly as she continued further and further towards the shore on the edge of her own village. A letter placed in her hand carefully but too tightly at the same time this same girl grasped the letter finally out of reach of everyone in her village. A dangerous village on the edge of the continent. Ran by the kingdom of PhantomLord. It was particularly dangerous to live here. Ripping open the letter with her fingers the girl smiled at the letter from her cousin, Artemis, it had been so long since she had received one. Not because her cousin refused to write a letter, but because the kingdom of PhantomLord was slowly trying to shut off all communications between the other kingdoms. So it was almost impossible to get this letter. One of the teens from the Pyre Kingdom (so it was rumored that she was from...no one was quite sure because she often tried to hide where she was from) had the favor of the prince in the kingdom of PhantomLord with her beautiful blue hair._**That **_teen was also the teen who had practically raised her, and the teen who had snuck me, a letter from my cousin Artemis. I bit my lip glancing at the wrinkled letter's wrapping knowing that I would have to destroy it later but still disappointed that I had ruined such a rarity. Levy McGarden, the teen who had raised me, had snuck me this letter meaning that she was able to get away with an act of committing a crime. That crime? An unspoken law. But we all knew that was the law. We weren't allowed to have communication with the outside world. When the kingdom called on us to act like soldiers we must be completely and wholly convinced that everyone outside the palace and kingdom was evil. So that there was no way we would have second thoughts until after the deeds were done.

I curled the frail letter in my hands keeping it rather close to me as I smiled reading of her festivities. How she was decorating the shop owners house, how she had met someone outside the house while decorating that turned her mess into a beautiful wonderland, and how she was excited for the ball...Oh! There was so much more written in the letter. How I craved to read each detail carefully and determinedly. I heard footsteps echo through the forest my first thought echoing "_I'm being chased! They're bringing me back already!" _I glanced down towards the letter the person who had hidden away our king but kept our prince without telling him flashing to mind. _A wicked smile piercing his lips once he realized who had given me this letter, Levy._ That man, that man would stop at nothing to take away something important to our dear prince even if it meant taking a life from another kingdom, especially if it meant a life from another kingdom, and **especially **if they were important to Gajeel. **It would mean war.** That girl wasn't here constantly, but every so often she would pass through. Unguarded. They would defiantly target her. I felt my hands shake wanting to grab a pen and write a letter back to my cousin on the of this letter that she had sent me. Slipping one out of the belt I kept under my dress that held things, it was just above my knees as I slipped out a utensil almost colliding with the knife next to it. "_Dear cousin, don't come anywhere near here...it's dangerous...they kill all of their travelers."_ I wrote quickly on the back hearing the steps echo louder and louder as they came closer, a lamp shining through the woods. "She went that way I think!" A voice shouted trampling through the woods in my direction. I felt my hands shake with this simple little piece of papper...a piece of paper that could kill Levy McGarden, there in turn possibly our prince our only hope once he was older and took responsibility for the throne, and me..a piece of paper that would cause my cousin to be hunted down for knowing too much, that person Artemis met, and her boss, and her father for just being in the letter. I felt my hands shake as I tied it to a rock and through it up into a that she would never **need** to find it. "There she is!" A voice shouted grabbing my arm just finally in time. I glanced up towards who had found me my shaking legs screaming at me to run, run fast and far as I possibly could. This wasn't the case nor would they let me go. They had sent the executioner after me for some apparent reason. "I don't want to die yet! I just wanted some air!" I screeched knowing each beg was futile, even the grip had become an abrasive grip.

Sometimes they let their villagers escape but not me not in this case. I knew too much. Far too much...something about my family heritage they would always mummer and that I could never change my job. I was dragged back to the castle to continue serving...as a maid. It was almost impossible to acclimate myself even into a situation that I had been born into...I constantly found myself craving the way Artemis was living wanting to dart out towards her village. The problem though? I didn't know which direction to run or how to get help from anybody. And trust me! _ ' . Help. _Especially not when you're in a village full of crooks, villains, muggers, robbers, and bounty hunters. Especially if you're forced to work on the royal staff.

I felt myself throne in front of our king only minutes later trying my best for a chagrin look to appear on my face even though I had felt pretty confident in myself currently for hiding the letter. I felt myself glance up slightly at our king, someone who I had seen countless times in my life and had no right to argue with as I ran around cleaning, serving food, and doing the other necessities of a maid. I shivered realizing how frail I probably looked right now: it was nice but I was still wearing a maid uniform, except the hair piece maids wore was turned into just a simple bow ponytail, I had leggings that were black, and black flats on. My dressing wasn't the problem, it was the way I was shaking, biting my lip, suppressing tears. I couldn't help it...surely no one could with no right to argue and the "king" wearing one of those complacent looks on his face because he had found another "traitor" within the village to make an example of. Every word that this fake king would say would be something of a defamation towards you. Especially if he saw you constantly and made an opinion of you. That made my hope go down further I felt my wrist move trying to move the rope that was tying them together and keeping my neck near two very sharp vehement swords. Well vehement or powerful I wasn't too sure about those guards there. Even if the king was fluent and voluble in the flow of his words most of the underclassman were practically broke barely enough to eat. Unlike the maids, such as me: who were pitied by the considered higher class cooks the ones that got to go home instead of staying in cells were sometimes sneaking us the spare morsels and even any savory morsels were considered a feast. "Sir? Are you going to judge this girl?" the right hand man of the "King" asked...King Jose.

"I'm thinking still..."

"Would you mind explicating your reasoning?"

"King" Jose opened his mouth and shut it again. As if he had one reason and decided that it was not the reason he would like to tell his people. "At first it was her family heritage I was a little worried about it." King Jose laughed. "The heritage of a maid? That's a joke correct?" The right hand man laughed hysterically as if it wasn't that important. It's not like I thought it was, especially since I really **did **want to know. All's I had was my cousin but nothing else. I couldn't even remember how I had gotten to know she was my cousin. Maybe in a town square while I was shopping for food in disguise? I wanted to know who my parents were, not like I could since they were probably slaughtered on a mission to kidnap me when I was a child. Same goes for all the maids here.

"Yes, yes I guess it was indeed a joke. Slaughter the girl." Jose smiled placing a hand on his chin as he watched. I felt myself shiver trying to remember a happy memory. Oh that was the one! Meeting my cousin for the first time and being told through magic that she was family. No, maybe it was the letters that I had received during this time here? Maybe it was that. Or maybe it was being raised by Levy? That was a nice, a kind hand from a different city that you wanted to be around and you weren't afraid that they were going to try to kill you. Her presence was kind and warm. I guess that's why she stuck out in such a city. I felt the guards move the swords away from my head. I heard the grotesque metal that was under the guise of being used to protect my life about to end it...As suddenly a voice spoke out. "What is this grotesque pandemonium before me?!" It was Prince Gajeel! I felt my eyes widen struggling not to burst with tears. Prince Gajeel was causing a royal court fracas over someone as simple and useless as me, a servant girl whose name he didn't even know! "Why are you so receptive to the idea of renouncing your life for this man?" Gajeel shouted as I felt myself flinch moving from my trance of staring at the floor slowly looking up towards our Prince. He was rough and bad with words but at the same time he was a genuine person. "Repress the tears! Repress the hope! He might not be able to save you!" That's right repress it all. Repress the need to complain, repress the tears especially in front of the royals, repress it all...every single day of my life, every single year, repress happiness, repress jealousy of others, repress,repress. It was grinded in my head by the other maids so that they wouldn't find something we had grown attached too. They tried to do their best to teach the same concept to each other also. "I am a reticent person in such a situation..." I whispered knowing that I probably should not speak at all for it would be considered out of turn.

King Jose gave a yawn as if the place was too somnolent for him especially since there wasn't enough of my blood being splattered everywhere. Gajeel sent him a vehement glare. It was almost as if our Prince Gajeel was making a zealous effort to save my meager life. "Why are you harassing poor Celestine!" I felt my eyes widen how could he know something I had practically forgotten myself? I felt myself struggle to repress these tears that were burning near my eyes. That was my name. MY name was Celestine. "My name is Celestine..." I whispered how could I forget that? More importantly how could he have known that? "Let Celestine go." Gajeel rolled his eyes trying not to put all of his effort into it just in case "King" Jose took notice and decided to play some more. "Than what? What if this girl is a traitor!?" King Jose displayed an attempt of actually seeming worried for his people.

"Than she would have all of her reasons."

"Did you just offend royal blood the king?"

"You're just the step-in king until I take over my position when I get married."

"But I'm still the king"

"Like I care...I'm just saying she's a smart one, not even she knows it yet. But Celestine isn't stupid enough to throw a coup-d'etat."

"Fine...but how do you plan to take responsibility for her?"

Gajeel looked around startled, glancing once or twice in my direction. _He was trying for my freedom! A relieve of duty! _I felt a frail smile come to my face as I pushed myself to my feet disregarding the chains on them. _Even if it wasn't something I would ever have because I worked in the palace...I could escape with the secrets of the kingdom so I won't ever be set free. _"Thank you, very much." I smiled bowing deeply in Gajeel's direction a smile slowly glistening on my face. "She'll be one of my personal servants...she'll be under my watch." Prince Gajeel sighed as if he was deeply involved in causing this fracas. "Oh really!?" Jose laughed hysterically. "What happened to the last one that was under your watch!?" Jose laughed as if Gajeel had given him some sort of joke. "Rogue was it? That other prince you were supposed to watch!" Jose laughed hysterically. "This time I won't loose my watch." Gajeel sighed getting up and beckoning me closer. I got up running towards the prince as one of the guards stepped on the chains attached to my ankles dragging me backwards. "Celestine, you were not released from your sentence." They said sternly. I saw Gajeel glare swiftly over towards the guards behind me and then down at my feet as the chains they were stepping on suddenly snapped.

I watched as the glistening metal spread everywhere throughout the room. "Gajeel!" Jose yelled jumping up. "What?"

"That magic of your's is only supposed to be used during wars!"

"Obviously neither of us care about the rules now do we?"

"Gajeel! Are you trying to start a war with my people?!"

"No, but if you kill this girl you mine-as-well be starting a war."

"WITH WHO?"

Gajeel made no point to say who but quickly turned to me "Let's go Celestine." He tried for a frail smile as I nodded running forwards as the metal chains clanked off my ankles. "You're my personal maid now, so just go where I say and do what I tell you and you'll be safe from that bastard Jose." Gajeel muttered just loud enough for me to hear when I was near him. "The first place I tell you to go is outside those doors and than the followings, and the ones after that the ones that lead to the garden...don't stop even if I stop for a moment." Gajeel stated as I nodded walking and surely he had done as he said he was going to while looking over his shoulder the whole time, the slightest shadow appearing behind him. A demented twisted shadow but not in a grotesque way. I ignored it, I've had enough almost death sentences for one night. I ran towards the garden when I was suddenly mauled by a crying mass of blue hair. "oh my gosh...he d-did...thank goodness...eateaijanegiwjEAwGAjeelea,ewgtawhietjcourt,aeiwhaiheardsaihewabout aweityour court ." From the sound of the tears what I had made out was that she had asked Gajeel about saving me from the court after she heard I was on trial which it then became a big huff of mess again as she tried to talk to me. "Levy...you asked him to save me?" I whispered pulling her away to get clarification. As she let a frail smile on. "Halfway...I came begging him to the castle when I'm pretty sure he barely remembers when I'm passing through..." Levy whispered. That had to be a lie! He practically stalked the poor girl he had such a crush on her! Not that he would admit it, sadly. And only when she entered the castle to bring the latest books. A trader of some sort is what I thought she was. "But...I think he remembered he's such a kind person...he remembered how I mentioned that I used to like visiting you...I think he might've noticed that I often visited you because he said he had remembered that I had practically raised you when you went outside the castle walls even though I was only a year or two older." Levy whispered. My thoughts collided about the court meeting and "COME ON LEVY! He wouldn't know this stuff if he barely paid any attention to you! The guy had you have bodyguards on you whenever he knew that you were in the city...although she didn't always know it." I sighed shaking my head wanting to spout out all of these thoughts. Prince Gajeel was definitely tripping for Levy. I removed a knife from under my dress as I quickly cut the rope off from around my wrists, dropping it to the floor.

"Yo are ya in here?" Gajeel asked moving in here as Levy's eyes became large brown jewels. "Thank you!" Levy practically screeched in his ears throwing her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a hug. "What can I do for you? You know to return the favor?" Levy whispered wiping away her tears of happiness and relief. "Nothing...you already have." Prince Gajeel murmured glanced away a blush slowly coming to his cheeks. "You'll have to visit my village so I can repay you!" Levy's eyes glanced at the clock. "Oh no! I'm about to break the agreement! It's almost midnight! I have to be out of this kingdom by midnight every night! I"m very sorry!" Levy shouted running past him. I could feel the slightest disappointment echo off of him. "You liked that" I teased as he rolled his eyes. "Don't tease the Prince or he might throw you back to the wolves." Gajeel sighed as I felt a smile coming to his face. A joke. That was a joke. "Wait what time did she say it was?" Prince Gajeel suddenly bolted up from the chair that he was sitting in. "It's almost midnight, 11:57 to be exact." I whispered as his eyes widened. "How could I make such a mistake!?" Prince Gajeel shouted snatching my knife that I was using for the rope from my hands accurately so that he didn't cut me, probably with years of lessons behind him, and begun to chase after Levy.

I found myself passing Gajeel who had stopped right outside the palace pathways unsure which way was the actual route she took. "This way!" I shouted running down her usual route as quickly as I could. People streamed the streets. But only on the edges: as they exchanged illegal drugs, torches burned, and other such thing that I wish not to name went on as I finally caught a glimpse of the bright blue hair. A contrast to this dusty reality. "Levy!" I shouted knocking over the guy that was following her by accident. I quickly wondered if this was her bodyguard before Gajeel pinned down the other one. I let a quick sigh of relief escape me that was also luckily full of confusion as I glanced towards Gajeel wondering if these were the rumoured bodyguards he would send out to watch her. "Are these your's?" I whispered as he shook his head suddenly one of the two followers of Levy through me off. Which trust me, wasn't a very big feat. "Quick take Levy and run! As far as you can!" Gajeel instructed as I nodded reacting without any thought. My barefeet running through the village of broken glass.

"Where are we going what's happening?" Levy shouted as I attempted to push my feet further and further forwards. "I don't know but maybe Gajeel might care to explicate later!" I shouted running and running as far as I could until we found an open clearing. I felt myself barely be able to breath taking deep quick breaths knowing that even if I had a water I wouldn't be able to drink it for at least a couple moments. "I think the Prince might have a crush on you." It was a quick whisper that was very quiet and carefully done straight into Levy's ear while watching the surroundings, no one but they could know. "That can't be...I'm not even...I'm not even like him...I'm from a different kingdom too." she whispered lowering her voice knowing that those were forbidden words around here. I laughed picturing this scene to have taken place earlier it might've been better in the garden. "Celestine! You should be careful with your words too! What if everyone thinks that and there's this huge uproar?" Levy stated not a single word of a hint of what it was in the sentence. "So it could be true." I stated as Gajeel finally walked out of the bushes. "Come on we'll walk you the rest of the way. I've already had someone bring a letter to the castle that we'll be out for a couple days." Gajeel muttered as I glanced over towards him as he nodded "you too" was all that was thought it didn't even have to be said. I nodded running after him. "Um...I had to rip the letter up this time." I murmured towards Levy as she smiled. "If we get lucky you might get to see your cousin Artemis!" Levy laughed. "And if we're not?" I asked "I have tons of paper you can write her a whole old book if you felt like and I would bring it to her!" Levy smiled as Gajeel flashed a quick look our way. 

And so our journey to take Levy back home began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was dark when we finally arrived escalating the ideal castle's beauty. I glanced up towards the magnificently happy seeming castel. "It's so beautiful" I glanced at the castle which stole my breath in it's glorious lights. "I don't want to go in." I found myself saying suddenly pulling away from my companions, Levy & Gajeel both turned to face me. "Don't you want to see the castle of my home?" Levy asked I bit my lip. "I do, but...I'm afraid I'll crave it once I get it...but I won't be able to get it back again." I felt my hand clench near my chest. "I don't want to crave what I can't have." I whispered as Prince Gajeel patted a mere servant like me on the head as if I were some sort of sibling. "If you're worried that much you could head home early." Gajeel sighed I offered one glance towards the magnificent castle, my hands curling around the simple but elegant green dress. I nodded only once before Gajeel handed me a lantern. "Gajeel!" Levy frowned upon how quickly he was going to let me go. "Net year then. She's my servant not my slave. I can't force her to go." He sighed the last half towards LEvy. She nodded quickly. "But next year! I'll make sure you know the part of your life!" The Prince shouted as I smiled at his good intention despite his evil sounding voice. I nodded "have fun!" I waved.

Continuing walking I lit the lantern leaving the two entering the castle behind me. "Are you sure? I mean it's a lot safer here but there's been another drastic string of robberies here in the past several days." Levy whispered. "She can handle herself." Gajeel laughed as if he knew something no one else did his arm wrapped around Levy's shoulders. I felt a small prying smile come on to my own face as I struggled to keep my feet moving forwards instead of turning around to tease them. "Burglars?" A new more dreary voice appeared it was quiet and almost as if it were hesitantly trying to make conversation. I glanced to bother asking him what he meant but I was too late. I was too far into the night. Although the dress was pretty it wasn't meant for combat I quickly ran into a closing pub to change into what would soon by one of my many 'usual' outfits. It was higher up just above my knees and it was a perfect v-neck jewel at the bottom, along with long sleeves that wrapped around my thumbs giving the illusion of holding them there. After that I changed into combat boots that came all the way up to just below my knees, quickly I slid my knife holders on and once the knives were in those I was done. Although I wasn't particular expert with knives and combat the knives often came in handy with a maid's everyday task. I sighed wing forwards it'd be nice to meet my cousin if only I would see her in a place like this.

I watched as a cart passed with a brunette in a beautiful red dress. Smiling I laughed to myself. No, not in this particular situation not yet at least. I wouldn't meet my cousin until I've escaped this cruel fate. I wouldn't let her see me this way. I sighed wondering further down the street it had not been the plan for me to head home before them so aimless wandering wouldn't get me killed not tonight. At least that's what I had thought. "NOW!" Voices rang out as suddenly a ton of weight fell from thin air. i felt myself grunt struggling to look up at all of whatever-had-just-landed on me. "Weren't we supposed to attack Gajeel's maid at the ball?" A voice asked as the gruff voice above me just laughed. "This isn't the ball but it is Gajeel's personal maid. It just can't be helped." The gruff voice murmured.

"But doesn't that ruin the make Gajeel seem like a dangerous leader plan? The one who hired us said-"

"Shut up! She's still consis!" I felt myself struggling to breath as suddenly the weight was lifted but I didn't have any time to breathe before my wrists were yanked above my head. "Hey ransoms are usually captured alive!" the one asked "But they don't have to be in one piece now do they?" The one with the gruff voice laughed. I glanced around quickly "Over there! Help!" I shouted as the two muggers both glanced over their shoulders it was just enough so that I could kick one of their shins in so I would be dropped out of shock. Quickly once that was accomplished I swung out my first knife on my farthest right. It was a knife that became a sword. "Go! Now." I stated tightening my grip on my sword attempting to fix my stance. I knew I was shaking. But it wasn't from fear, at least not of them. I was afraid of the ridiculous laws of PhantomLord, there was practically no council or law keepers so it was okay to kill and plunder, it was almost encouraged to kill and plunder. _There was a law that the maids could only use their weapons to defend royalty not even themselves. _"Who hired you?" I shouted clutching onto my shaking sword. "We can't tell you that!" They laughed even though they were defenseless and I was the one with the weapon they were still the ones that were laughing. I felt my breath hitch and my sweating hands tightened with my only resolve, to live through this.

"Than what is your point in being here?" I murmured waiting for the illy-educated people of lower classes to explain. "_It's kind of funny, how I think they're a lower class that can't even read and I can do a ton more than them but I'm still the lowest class." _My mind buzzed as I shook my head 'no, that won't do'. I braced my sword waiting for the two to get into fighting positions as they glanced at each other. Suddenly I felt myself swing around with as much force as I could administer throwing my sword back into a dagger and dashing as far as I could into the darkness of Mongolia.

Hours, minutes, seconds. None of it seemed really real, like I couldn't even tell anymore throughout the empty streets that would've been dark with violence if it weren't for the illuminating lights from the castle of joy and partying that cleared the streets. "Faster run faster!" My mind buzzed as I gulped realizing if I returned home alone "King" Jose probably would've taken the perfect chance to execute me. "Why do you think he's been so determined on executing you lately?" a voice in my head whispered as I shook my head, no I had to ignore it keep running. Every single little breath burned as I tried to run through the cooling midnight air. "Got her!" I glanced out of the corner of my eye to notice that just barely the gruff one was about to tug on my hair. They seemed as if they hadn't even broken a sweat. "You don't know us do you? We're the two professional murders called on so often by your _king_. I guess we can let you in on a little secret since you'll be dead in a few seconds." the gruff murderer lowered his voice to a whisper. "When we kill you we'll blame it on your orders to kill prince Gajeel because you were in cahoots with this kingdom and the kingdom of Pyre has a special liking to his girl there so after that we'll have the support of the kingdom of SaberTooth that will try and settle a personal debt. And don't forget the other kingdoms that would pity us for that Pyre's underhanding scheming of attempting to kill our prince. And everyone will think they see their true colors." the gruff murderer laughed as I attempted to glance to check how far the murderer was behind me tripping on an unstable sidewalk falling to my knees.

"Perfect!" The murderer laughing pulling out a gun from his coat pocket.

"Don't come any closer!" I screamed wrapping my hands around myself as I shut my eyes, I didn't want to die here. I hadn't even escaped yet from my fate! I hadn't even done anything I wanted! I wasn't even considerably an adult yet! I didn't want to go, not like this. "A mage?" A hushed breath from the other one came as suddenly there was a bunch of grunts. I slowly opened my eyes glancing at the fading glow as I turned around to see a rather dreary looking person his hand pushing the gun up above his head into the air. That person was definitely much shorter than this tall murderer but yet he demonstrated a ton of power. I glanced up towards him as out of the corner of his eye he glared at me with a glowing red eye that were almost a match to Gajeel. Except yet they were plagued with some different kind of emotion.

"Shut your eyes again!" He shouted as I threw my hands over my eyes hearing the brutal grunts and smacks of the fight. "You can open them again." I blinked open my eyes to see all traces of the fight were gone already. Not even the people were there. "Come here...and don't you lie to me about that leg." this man sighed picking me up piggy-back. "No, I should walk home, you'll be in trouble..my kingdom might hurt you." I whispered slightly panicked that if he brought me home that kingdom would rather kill the man then thank him for shaving my life. "I think that'd be rather a problem." the man sighed, there was a pause of silence as we walked further and further into the darkness. "Name's Celestine...what's yours?" I murmured as he laughed. "Celestine? Interesting...kind of reminds me of a name for something _other _than a human." he stated as I glanced at him. Was he saying I wasn't human to him? "It's Rogue." the man finally said after walking a while.

"Um, watch the knives." I said as I thought he thought he was slipping as he carried me suddenly he put me down. "Give me, all of it." He said suddenly as I felt myself attempt to withdraw. "Wait all of what?" I murmured. "The knives." he rolled his eyes as I pulled away. "No, you can't have them...they're a requirement they're part of my job...it'll be a problem if I let a stranger take them." I stated pulling away. "Don't make me get them myself." He glanced away as I reached for the knives taking each one out as I dropped it on the ground. "Is that all of it?" he asked. "I won't let you have this one." I stated my hand curling around my very last knife. The one I had used earlier in the night. Suddenly his hand curled around the handle coming closer. "The last knife, Celestine." He started as I felt my heart skip at how close-no fear I felt it because of fear. He was intimidating especially at this hour with a stranger. "In my country women, no people, don't need to go around carrying weapons especially to this extent." he stated attempting to loosen my grip on the knife-sword hilt. "I need to protect myself, I need to." I felt myself lower to a whisper realizing that real reason I reluctantly actually equipped the last part of my uniform every morning. I _wanted _to save myself from being killed by Jose. "That's nonsense! If you're so worried, I'll protect you!" he shouted causing me to dropped the last weapon into the bag he had collected of my knives. A frail smile coming to his face. "See that wasn't so hard" He stated as he picked me up carrying me piggy-back style again. "Why had you chose to save me?" I asked waiting for it to be one of the few questions that weren't answered throughout this trek to his kingdom. "I don't like to see people die in front of me. Not when I can save them...If I were to guess it's mainly because I watched my own mother die.." he said sadly. As I glanced down at him wondering if I should changed the topic. A voice echoing once again it was his..._"That's nonsense! If you're so worried, __**I'll protect you!" **_

For the first time in my life. I think. I think just maybe. Just maybe that dusk had brought me something wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We had traveled for a seemingly long while before I was enabled to walk again. And what I mean by that is finally set down after a long line of complaining and asking to be set down with a slight argument back about my leg."So how is your kingdom run?" he murmured as I looked towards him walking with the first light of day was slowly coming over his back and all of _my_ knives thrown upon **his** shoulder. He watched as my eyes trailed towards the weapon case as he shook his head as if to insist that I wouldn't be getting such things back from him, well at least not any time soon. "It's always dark...at night it's dark, in the morning it's dark...even when we see the sun everything seems well dark." I sighed in a reply. "On a literal level?" was the only reply I glanced towards this thing that was called pavement that felt soft yet like flattened rocks that were underneath my feet. On top of that I was almost pretty sure he laughed when I asked what the stuff was called that was on the ground. "Sometimes...but other times it's just the air that seems gloomy..The times it is bright some of us think that it might be possible to live without the fear in our kingdom, but that doesn't turn out too well either." I sighed skipping over a rock on the thing called pavement. "Why?" he murmured as I glanced towards him. "_How could he not know the condition of __**that **__kingdom?" _My mind murmured to itself. "The darkness there I guess." I whispered not really wanting to go into detail about how "King" Jose thinks that sunny days are wonderful days for executions. In fact rainy days are wonderful days for executions. And dark days are wonderful days for executions. And don't get me started on when midnight is a wonderful time for an execution.

No one wants to come to the things but everyone walks outside anyway curious over who "King" Jose's next victim will be. There's also the curiosity of how the Prince doesn't ever stop him. Is the prince locked in some sort of tower or is he just never home? The maids barely saw him so not even we knew. "Not all of the darkness is bad." He sighed after a few minutes with some sort of mellow edge to his sigh this time. "I know, grew up in the stuff...the light out here is a little bright." I sighed, Rogue had explained earlier that the place would be glowing during a time called "noon" with beautiful festivities, people,animals, and children running throughout the streets, even things like clowns and various foods that were extremely exquisite and beautiful. I squinted struggling to keep up in a place that would be considerably brighter than the kingdom of PhantomLord already, even though dawn hadn't even come yet. "is it okay for the children to run through the streets? Isn't that dangerous?" I whispered at listening to his description of his kingdom in horror. What if the one's with the professional murder occupation thought it was a 'wonderful' day to practice? Rogue glanced at me once again with a strange look upon his face. "It's completely safe there are other people around." he smiled frailly as if not understanding my question. "That's the problem isn't it? I mean it's almost noon...everyone will be out soon and the drunks will be drunk and the others.." I whispered glancing to and fro making sure I never came too close or went too far away. There were no people out yet and there were strange things in pots outside the door steps of the village doors. I glanced towards one shop that was covered within these strange things but they weren't in pots. Reaching up I began poking at the thing as suddenly Rogue pulled my hand away. "What are you doing?" he asked it was almost harsh for a second. "Well...you act like it's so safe here...I thought it'd be alright to just..." I whispered as he glanced down at the flower. "That's a special kind of rose with special thrones." He stated as I glanced towards the sidewalks once again. "What's the matter with it?" I asked as he sighed. "Well it's only bred in this city, but this silver rose...we call it the metallic rose it's thrones are like silver and metal, they're sharp." He explained as I glanced down at the tip of my fingers that had barely brushed the tip of the throne that were ushering a fine liquid that I had known that I had indeed seen before. That was my own blood. "See what you've done." he sighed pulling something out of his pocket that instantly stopped the bleeding. The light was brighter seeming by this time and there was a strange castle that was left up ahead. "It's beautiful." I whispered as he flinched glancing at me as I stared up at the castle covered in marble and dark colors but yet exerted a certain beauty. "Hmm...most people that come to my kingdom usually back away from the castle thinking it's weird." he sighed as I shrugged. "I guess I've seen worse." I sighed remembering the castle in the Kingdom of PhantomLord twisted, dark, and eerie.

"Let's go in." he sighed as I found myself letting my boots click to the ground on the pavement. "You want to go in?" I whispered as he nodded. "What if the king kills you?" I shouted suddenly grabbing his cloak and trying to pull him away, another odd look recieved. "What if the king...kills me?" He asked pulling me by my hand suddenly instead of letting me pull him away. "No...king's don't like foreign people either." I whispered as he swung open the door without any hesitation as if he had been there for years. "There is nothing to fear of this king here." His loud and booming voice came quickly and clearly.

I glanced towards him it was dangerously close to dawning on me. "You're part of the royal house here...you took my knives so you could-could I don't know." I whispered feeling myself take several steps backwards my heels upon my boots being set down wrong. How could I escape? Which way were the other exits? "Not all royalty is evil." He sighed walking right past me as I turned slowly walking forwards behind me. "So are we going to see the king?" I whispered. "I'm not _just _part of the royal house...I am the royalty." He explained as we wandered throughout the darkened empty hallways of the palace. "Where are all the people?" I whispered knowing that it would take more than one person to clean this entire mess. "I sent them out to enjoy the festival like everyone else...one must remember that they are still people." He explained wandering closer to a window as I peered out it discovering it wasn't a window but something the other guests sitting on the porch referred to as a balcony. I glanced back and forth between the people staring down at the other people knowing that surely it meant someone was plotting someone else's death from above or maybe stalking their every movement. "Not all of this is bad." Rogue glanced at me glumly as I reached towards the concrete balcony railing glancing over it but just barely with the rumination of what would happen if someone were to push me over. I glanced towards the other guests who were ruminating who I was whispering and gossiping over it.

"Who's that next to him?"

"Not a servant...everyone knows he let's his servants wander during the festivities...who do you think she is?"

"You know he doesn't like them referred to as servants he actually gives them paying jobs instead...and I don't know maybe a lover? I mean she is _slightly _cute."

I looked back towards Rogue who didn't even say a word but moved to the middle of the balcony sitting down on the chair carefully as if he almost wanted to sit like he didn't care but at the same time he wanted to make sure his people knew they were secure. But that wasn't the only thing that caught my eye. It was the other seemingly unnecessary chair to his left, but his right when looking at him. There was no way that was put there for me especially since it had the worn look on the floor as if the chair had been sitting there for years. I wondered if his hand hanging on the other chair was a way to beckon me over. "Is there someone else who lives here?" I asked looking around for whoever she might be. Probably the one he likes. I felt a pang of guilt run throughout my mind realizing for the first time that I had indeed been glancing at him every so often even though it wasn't in any ill intention...mostly if was for my knives. That was it I kept glancing at him because of how close he kept my knives that I desperately needed back if I weren't to get killed when I headed home. "First come sit." He sighed as I walked closer sitting down by him wondering if it had any special meaning to his people as he begun to answer me distracting me. "No...occasionally it twas my brother that would come to this kingdom on occasion he'd sit there but he's busy currently negotiating with the kingdo-another kingdom." He answered cutting the last half of his sentence off.

"Oh.." I whispered glancing down towards the colorful festivities with smiles and some sort of sound. I _knew _how it was to meet someone so desperately that you could only occasionally meet. It was much different than never meeting because when you never meet it's like you don't know what you're missing. And then when you occasionally meet it's only one or two hours when suddenly they're ripped away from you again for another year, decade, however long and you're constantly waiting for their return. "I think I know how that feels." I whispered with realization as I wiped the dust off of the chair. One of his deeper wishes were to have this seat filled. I smiled sitting down carefully. "what was that sound before?" I murmured as he raised an eyebrow. "That sound madam would be laughter." someone came out in a rather old furry looking outfit. "He's one of my knights." Rogue explained quickly as I turned around to glance at the blonde with a furry hat.

I jumped up attempting to curtesy in my short dress. "Um my name's Celestine." I managed to murmur as this man blurted out n almost laughter. "It is a lovely name fair princess, I will memorize such a name." He smiled as I glanced at Rogue who nodded reassuringly that it was a compliment. "My name tis' Rufus." The man smiled as I nodded not sure if I was allowed to speaking. They both stared at me when Rogue suddenly looked up from the hand he was leaning on. "Was speaking not allowed in your kingdom either?" was the quick quiet statement as I glanced towards him a blush creeping on my face. "Had I done something wrong?" my mind buzzed my heart beating in confusion. "Not unless talked too..and it was highly discouraged amongst talking to the knights." I whispered as Rufus suddenly seemed as if he was interested in this bizarre seeming to him occurrence. "I would like to know more." the knight Rufus said pulling up one of the things called a lawn chair. It didn't look like any of the wooden benches for drinking at the pubs, nor the kings giant throne, nor did it look like the large dining hall's chairs. It was a simple little thing that came only up enough to above their shoulder blade which contained various colors.

"I don't know...all of the older m-people of the castle always told me to avoid the knights...as if they were bad people...the hallways would always clear for even one without his armor coming down the hallways. I remember one of the seniors to me, Juvia, was her name she would hush me and tell me to quickly run out of sight no matter who it was...I was too scared so I would listen." I whispered as Rufus looked as if he was half-disappointed half-enlightened with this new news. "Your kingdom where exactly is it again?" Rogue asked his red-eyes looking at me with that twisted emotion once again. The one that I couldn't tell why it made his eyes so different from Gajeel. I didn't have any time to answer before the door behind us slammed open with a sudden commanding shout from Rogue "Clear the porch!" the other people ushering down the second set of stairs as I glanced around in the raucous and pandemonium.

"Rogue?" I asked as his eyes suddenly flashed towards me as if I were almost forgotten about. "Rufus! Take care of whatever it is." Rogue shouted suddenly grabbing my shoulders and shoving me down behind a seat as if we were hiding from something. "Rogue..I can't see." I whispered trying to push him off as he was glowering towards whatever was behind the care. "Where is he!?" A familiar voice shouted as Rogue's hands suddenly became tighter almost protective. What was happening? I mean we had just met. "I won't send you back to that place." He whispered as I glanced towards him. "And what if I want to go home?" I asked glaring towards him sure it wasn't a great place but I still had people I wanted to at least _try _to protect. Rogue glanced towards me quelling a sudden flinch. Pulling on my leg he pulled me downwards until I my back was completely pressed against the chair that was like an outdoor lounge chair to a position it was almost like he was sitting on me. "Let go." I whispered struggling to move my arms. "No, apparently you'll listen to me better like this...but that place..it's not good for you..." Rogue explained slowly as I felt myself struggle and my mind rebel against such a compromising position. "No." I whispered glancing towards where my knives should be realizing that within this position it would only suit to hurt me if I really did have them on me. "Rogue, let go." I whispered not sure why I was so panicked...oh wait maybe it was that I had never actually had someone so close to me. "On two conditions." He whispered his hair was in my face with a slight background mummering that I was starting to pick up on. "What?" I whispered not entirely sure that I was going to agree with these conditions. "One: You'll stay with me." He said in his quiet voice my mind quickly thinking how lovely that it was and then switching to 'no, no, no you can't do that! Think about his social status! Think about yours! You'll be the scandal of the country you can't ever marry him or anything much less stay under his roof!" My mind screamed as I felt my face turn pink wondering if some of the things that were important that Juvia had explained would come into play here. "And two?" I asked managing to suppress the ruminations from spilling over. "Don't freak out or come out when you hear the voices within the castle." He whispered slowly letting me go each movement seeming reluctance in some way.

"That...place...I want to protect you from it." He sighed. "Why?" I shouted it was my home, didn't everyone live this way? Wasn't this completely okay? "Because you seem so fragile and small to me." He whispered suddenly standing up and heading for the balcony doors. I glanced at him feeling myself bristle in confusion and what could've been agitation. I was practically his height I was only a little smaller! And how was I fragile? I mean I managed to escape from the burglars most part. And my life was anything but fragile.

I stood up brushing myself off wandering over to the door just enough so I could see within the building my eyes becoming wide. _Gajeel, he had come here of all places? Wait! how many days had it been since we walked here? How much time! Why did I fall asleep sometimes when Rogue was car-nevermind..._I glanced in towards Gajeels feeling my ears start to pick up the conversation that Rogue had walked into.

"Where is she? I heard from not one but two sources that you had beaten them up and kidnapped Celestine."

"Why are you only worried about her now?"

"I was worried about her the entire time! It was just busy and confusing!"

"Did you come with only your own intentions or did you need Levy's motivation again?"

It seemed as if it were an argument between Gajeel and Rogue with the last line being Rufus. I glanced slightly through the window to notice the two steaming angry at each other dragon slayers suddenly in each other's faces. Like brothers quarreling that's what they looked just like. As suddenly Gajeel moved away from him an even angrier face appearing on him. "She's one of the castle's maids...I will not have you taking advantage of her." Gajeel stated fierce and angry suddenly. "Like the knights of your castle? Her sudden fear of Rufus was completely obvious although even she did not know why." Rogue recalled back towards him, Gajeel displayed a quick look of startlement and shock.

"I deal with those people personally!"

"Only after the fact! My castle deals with those people personally the minute we notice!"

"You're the one to talk! I smell her all over you! I bet you already forced her into a provocative position!"

Gajeel's shout had the entire room go silent. Well the entire room of Gajeel, Rufus, and Rogue.

"That was only to hide her from you!"

"That means she's close by doesn't it?"

"It means nothing of the sort!"

It was the most I had heard Rogue talk so fiercely within enragement especially towards another.

And it was only dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I leaned further towards the door wondering if they'd be able to see me. I was barely picking up upon the conversation. "Where is she Rogue? I'm taking her home." Gajeel's voice echoed towards the door his footfalls coming closer.

"You can't go out there."

"Why not?"

"You'll scare my kingdom and guests."

"Too bad, i'm searching for a valuable asset to my kingdom!"

Gajeel's shout echoed as the same moment of the door sliding open. "Gajeel I'm sorry!" I felt myself attempt to shout as I dropped to my knees curling my arms around myself gritting my teeth. _I shouldn't of ran, I should've come back to the party, should've gone straight home, shouldn't of done this! Why was I here? Would you listen to me of what happened? _I felt myself struggle to draw in my breath glancing up towards the prince of the kingdom of PhantomLord's eyes blazed of fury and confusion. But it felt as if neither of those emotions were directed towards me. "Where is she?" Gajeel shouted glancing to and fro eyes passing over me repeatedly. "What was going on?" was my mind in complete confusion. "I don't know." Rogue said legitly confused. "Her scents right here!" Gajeel shouted throwing out a hand almost directly towards where I was sitting. I felt myself suddenly attempt to flinch backwards managing to somehow control myself just enough so I didn't move.

"I can smell her she was here!"

"I never said she wasn't! I just said you couldn't have her."

"Rogue!"

"Gajeel. We both know I'm taking better care of her then you're capable of."

There was a slight huff from Gajeel and then I watched him trudge out of the castle. "Come on your smell is so new and different I can tell you're right there." Rogue suddenly turned leaning down towards where I was. "How come Gajeel couldn't see me?" I asked as I turned my head towards Rogue who looked away a bizarre look appearing in his eyes. "It's nothing particular." Rogue sighed helping me up and leading me to my room. "But seriously wasn't...why..I don't get it." I whispered. "He's the kind of person who just forgets, he must've forgotten to use his sight or something and relied entirely on smell." Rogue grumbled. "Isn't that dangerous?" I whispered as Rogue shrugged. "Apparently not for fools." Rogue sighed helping me up quickly afterwards turning away and walking into the castle. "Am I allowed within the castle walls now?" I whispered approaching the doors cautiously. "I'll guide you towards your room." he said it was kind of empty as I followed his footsteps repeatedly throughout the castle walls. "There's something weighing on my mind. I will not be in attendance of this castle for several days." Rogue stated suddenly as I glanced towards him. "Will I be going with you?" I asked. "Not yet, you have not been granted such privileges yet. There was also several other thoughts that had occurred towards me. Have

you attended school?" I shook my head wondering if that was something to be embarrassed over. "I had private castle instruction." I stated glancing back up at the back of his head as he walked. "That won't do." He sighed. "What do you mean that won't do!? I'm smarter, stronger, and faster then a lot of people in my own country." I felt myself boil as I was talking to him, was he calling me stupid? "No, you're missing a whole amount of other things by being here. Like how to behave in public normally and social circumstances." Rogue explained opening a door.

"What's this?" I whispered glancing around. "It's a library, I needed to pick up some reports my brother Sting had mailed this morning towards this castle, you are welcome to use it while I'm gone." He sighed as I nodded wondering if he felt slightly selfish with such a magnificent giant library that made the one at PhantomLord with all of Prince Gajeel's attempts at filling our library for Lady Levy seem infinitesimal. Rogue probably didn't want to share such a treasure. "Thank you, I will take care of such a treasure." I whispered brushing the dust off one of the books on a shelf. "I hadn't considered this place a treasure in a long, long time. But I guess it is, although it is not my treasure." Rogue explained as I glanced towards him. "It's _**my mother's **_treasure." he stated as I nodded feeling a gentle smile come onto my face. "All the more reason to be so gentle with it." I smiled wondering how he could pick up my first whisper.

"While I'm gone, I'll be leaving Rufus in charge since you already know him, there's also someone on the outside castle walls that I think you'll find a liking too. Her name is Yukino. You'll meet her when you attend school tomorrow." Rogue instructed walking out of the library, locking it, and tossing me the key. I nodded wondering why such a place that should be treasured would be locked to only one-no two now-people. "Come on your room is this way." Rogue explicated walking further down the dark corridor. I blinked watching as he walked we had passed several rooms which each looked similar yet different in such infinitesimal ways they were almost impossible to tell apart if you weren't paying attention. "I think you'll like this room." Rogue smiled opening a door that had a little crescent engraved into the top of the arching doorway. I peered inside the room glancing around. The colors were soft while littered with hues of purple everywhere but I knew automatically that wasn't his hypothesis' intention. He thought I would like the room because it gave off a _celestial _appearance. I found my eyes wander to and fro looking at the magnificence of the room that felt as if I was were in a night trance and then slowly looking up there were stars illuminating the entire sky. "Usually we can't see these at home." I whispered a gasp leaving my lips.

"It's a special kind of magic engraved into the roof, it'll show what the sky looks like outside at a certain time of day." Rogue explained as I nodded looking, touching, and examining each object throughout the room. "Is that a porch?" I asked hesitant to go near it even if Rogue was already there. Fantasies of the kingdom of PhantomLord showing up at that moment to take me away from such a marvelous impossible dream. "Of course, most rooms have balconies. But your's has a lock on it. I thought it'd make you feel safer to have this room..especially while i'm gone." Rogue explained as I nodded continuing to walk around the room trying to hide how afraid I was of being left alone. I thought of Rufus, he _seemed _like a pretty nice person. Maybe my fear of both the knights and night were something I had imagined developed off of false stories that the

other maids had attempted to tell me for some unbeknownst reason. I glanced around the room trying to develop a sense of homeliness towards it. "I'll be home soon." He said as I glanced towards feeling my hair flow behind me. "You're leaving now?" I asked startled and confused. "No, in the morning." he explained walking out without even explaining if I could leave my room without persmision or not or if I would be able to walk the castle grounds without asking. There was even what time I had to go to school when was that? I sighed not even bothering as suddenly every muscle acked, I felt myself throw myself down upon the bed every muscle relaxing at once.

"Thank gosh." I whispered closing my suddenly heavy eye lids they felt as if they were impossible to keep open. "Come on wake up." A voice whispered softly trying to shake me awake, I hadn't even bothered yet to change out of my normal everyday clothes or pull up the blankets. "I just got here...ten more minutes.." I replied as an annoyed grunt came from the rest of the room. I felt my eyes slowly peak open wondering if this was my life and the last several years were all nightmare, there was no way I could sleep so peacefully like this. "I shall wake her, I told her I wouldn't leave till morning." Rogue's voice laughed as a small grunt came from the other voice felt myself pull my eyelids open. Light beckoned it's way into the room and the roof was the color of light lemons mixed with pink lemonade and dark blues that were fading just out of the morning. "Morning already?" my mind asked as I regrettably pulled myself out of bed. "So it wasn't a dream?" I mumbled to myself glancing around. "_Only for now, we both know that." _A voice laughed in my head causing me to shiver. "You shouldn't of slept in those clothes if you were cold then." Rogue almost seemed as if he were laughing at me. "You're still here!?" I half asked half-shouted as he placed an outfit on my bed. "It's going to get busy soon my workers will probably return home from their house lives." Rogue explained as I nodded feeling a smile bristle to my face. He didn't **actually **expect them to work, he expected them to play. He thought of the castle as his home not a business that's why he kept slipping up and calling the place home.

"Come on, get dressed. We'll be going to the school." He explained as I glanced at the uniform he dropped on the bed. "It's nothing too fancy." He sighed shutting the door behind him. The outfit had a dark teal ruffled skirt with black stalkings that went under it and a white shirt with a teal tie. I glanced at it, fiddling with it for a while first and then finally putting it on. I reached for the tie opening the door once again. "um.." I whispered not sure if it was normal amongst the people of SaberTooth to know how to tie a tie.

"Rogue.." I whispered as he glanced at me a smile coming to his face as he simply slipped the tie from my hands and fixing it for me. I felt his arms reach around my neck slipping the tie on very carefully. Somewhere deep in my heart I think I could feel pain blooming. Because of his pained smile but how easily he manipulated certain situations showed how much he loved his mother. Each task seemed as if they were done delicately and each person of the kingdom as we walked towards the school was talked to as if they were a member of his family. As if he obtained some sort of his mother's nature. "Here you are." Rogue said looking up at the school that we had finally arrived towards. "Is it okay to let you walk home alone? Maybe I should escort you." I whispered suddenly feeling a rush of adrenaline as i looked up at the little square building.

"They aren't common yet, but I think a school is good for various reasons." Rogue said leading me in, instead of listening towards my statements against the ideals of going within the building. "I've brought another student towards you." Rogue explained as I glanced around being pulled up into the room like a child who didn't want to go to school on their first day.

"Oh hi there!" A female about my age smiled with the most magnificent bottle blonde silver I had ever seen. And with our variations in the maids' hair for Jose's entertainment, example the one of the other maids Juvia had blue hair, that was really magnificent. "I'm Yukino, I'll be running this school for a while, so please bear with me." Yukino smiled as I glanced at the glass that half were shooting glares, half were huffing waiting for the class to be over with, and the other half were plainly sleeping. "Teacher, Suisi is sleeping again." one shouted as the rest giggled. Apparently the name was pronounced '_sez'sui'a'way' _but I discovered quickly with one glance that the name remained similar to a food we were forced to serve in the castle. Yukino looked between Rogue and Suisi suddenly seeming flustered as if she thought it would be disreputable to be seen in front of him with a sleeping class. Rogue simply put his hand up causing Yukino to stop speaking as he moved towards the desk containing the other teenager.

He tapped on the desk slightly as I felt my hands curl wondering how embarrassed I would be if my king did that while I was sleeping. Actually I would be terrified the only reason I'd be woken up is so that he would be able to watch my face as he slaughtered me. I felt myself try and dig the flats into the ground to keep the instinct down of chasing after him to yell at him to stop, to shout that I'd take her place, anything. But I didn't move, I just stood there my heart beating loudly enough I felt myself color thinking that the other students might've been able to hear my fear. As he simply tapped on the desk. "Pardon me, but Ms. Yukino I'm in a bad mood...It's not like this is important." Suisi growled towards him turning her head the other way quickly. "I _**used to know **_a girl who was so sad and lonely all the time it rained constantly." Rogue said loud enough for that girl and what _should've _been that girl only to hear.

I felt my eyes glance towards the window, did that mean he could've rescued her along with me? Was there a reason he never came before this? I shook my head trying not to think on it. Quickly I shook my head ignoring such a thing. Suddenly that girl raised her head gasping as she looked at him. "Prince Rogue!" She smiled as if he hadn't visited often but he was there occasionally in the school. "I would like to talk to you." Rogue explained as Suisi nodded standing up and heading to the hallway. "Pardon me Yukino but I shall be taking your student for now." He stated as she nodded. "Just be quick you had that thing to do today remember?" Yukino explained as he nodded and they were gone. I felt a pang of jealousy echo through my chest as I attempted to reassure myself that, _that _was normal and it wasn't like I was anything important. My position was pretty much a hostage, yup it was even easier to hide a hostage in the town instead of in the castle itself. I shook my head ignoring the possible predicament. But at this rate it might've been better to be a hostage of SaberTooth then a resident of the kingdom of PhantomLord. That girl quickly came back within the classroom. "I shall be taking my leave now." Rogue stated waving good-bye to Yukino. I blinked watching him leave without any prior instruction was I supposed to just head back to the castle? Could I explore the city? What was going to happen?

I felt my heartbeat uncontrollably in my chest as I looked around towards all of these strange faces wondering in which ways they were judging me. "It'll be alright!" My conscious whispered as I nodded waiting for someone to react to me as I sat down near the center of the room wishing I could be closer to the door. Sighing I glanced around the room had become quickly accustomed with silence as everyone had a test placed in front of them. "Celestine, why don't you go on a walk for me?" Yukino smiled as I nodded. For the rest of the day I found myself wandering up and down hallways and tracing hallways until the bell had rung quickly I ran back to class to gather my things. "Sorry I took so long!" I shouted trying to open the door as when it suddenly opened I glanced towards Yukino talking with Rufus.

For the first time I realized I had been waiting.

Waiting for...

Rogue to return.

**Author's note: ****Not sure why I'm writing this but I thought it was pretty funny...so I'm a big Yu Yu Hakusho and Strike the Blood fan and there was a problem when I was writing this. When I first went to right Yukino it kind of wound up as Yukine and Yukina and I hadn't realized it for quite sometime. So sorry about that but here's the full version!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I felt my feet tour throughout the hallways completely lost. Sure, this unfamiliar place was three times smaller than either of the palaces but first I wasn't allowed to go much of anywhere in either of the palaces. And then second...I wasn't allowed to go much of anywhere, I had one path everyday throughout the castle, one person to serve, one thing to bring. And back to my room. I glanced throughout the hallway wandering where the next class was. I had spent most of my days doing something Yukino thought would be a good project so I could learn how the school was structured and the people within the school. "All done!" I smiled placing the papers all back upon Ms. Yukino's desk wondering if I should offer a polite bow or curtsey towards her. "Thank you, Celestine." Ms. Yukino smiled as I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She called after me as I left the room according to the bell. I nodded glancing towards the hallways of confusion storming with people.

I sighed attempting to wander outside as suddenly a door opened attracting me towards it. The room didn't have a light on yet at the same time seemed like such a comfortable place to stay with it's contrast of darkened empty walls instead of overflowing hallways with people. "Celestine, don't go there." A hand grabbed my arm as I glanced towards Rufus. "Rufus what are you doing here?" I asked blinking at him. "I was in the room with Yukino." Rufus sighed at me as I glanced at him.

"Oh sorry." I smiled removing my wrist from his grip as quickly as I could. The whispered words "stay away from them" drilled into my brain since I was younger echoing over and over again within his presence. "Come on I'll lead you back to the palace." He explained as I nodded hesitantly following him. We were walking towards the palace when there was a sudden whisper from one of the middle-aged women shopping at the grocery market's window.

"She looks just like she's from PhantomLord, such a scary move the prince has made." The first woman whispered as the second woman attempted a hushed voice to speak.

"I know, she should just leave this place before she brings us bad luck. Did you know that thing about the kingdom of PhantomLord?" the second woman whispered.

"That thing were all of them are bad luck?"

"Yes, that..don't even look at one. My cousin's friend simply glanced at one without knowing it and died the next day!"

A third woman came out of the shopping as I decided to turn back and not even bother with the women as suddenly something rock hard hit the back of my head and then bounced towards my feet. I stared towards a tomato remembering a similar incident where a knife was "_accidentally" _thrown at a maid in the castle by one of the knights. I felt impulse causing me to glance towards Rufus, and then back towards the ground pretending nothing happened.

I felt another hit the back of my head.

"Get out of our town before you bring our town war!"

I glanced towards the women it was the third woman who had just left the shop, she was carrying a tiny child and in the other arm she extended already throwing the third tomato. Suddenly I looked up towards the heightened figure which was much taller than me. I glanced up expecting to see Rogue as I glanced towards Rufus's face. "That really hurts, and you've been hit by two haven't you?" Rufus muttered seemingly embarrassed that he didn't take notice as he stared towards my feet. I shook my head 'no' they were just other people they didn't deserve to be threatened. I felt myself grip my dress, I felt the opposite of my thinking. Say it, say it honestly. "No, it's fine." I pulled a frail smile on to my lips.

Rufus swung around reaching to pull his sword. "Which one of you threw that?" Rufus asked as the three women cowered back. "Rufus, don't-" I went to shout as he threw me a look that meant it was alright, almost as if it were a common tradition in this kingdom.

"How do any of you know that she wasn't one of the daughters of PhantomLord's high court that we were offering to protect in exchange for trade, no war, or as a peacetreaty? You three could've cause the war yourselves!" Rufus shouted a voice that was powerful and demanding. I glanced towards him wondering how such a sound could come from such a docile seeming man.

"Quick, let's get home..that girl has bewitched the entire royal household apparently!" The first woman shouted turning and running towards her house as the other two women stared before breaking out crying. "Please forgive us!" as Rufus gave a soft small.

"For now, but remember you can not treat other members of other kingdoms as such, it will break treaties." Rufus turned back without the smallest bit of hesitation and begun walking causing me to follow. We were about two blocks away when one finally murmured. "Such a wench, can't believe she's got the whole royal family under her pretty little fingers!" as the other nodded. I turned back biting my lip, shaking my head, and pretending not to hear because Rufus didn't seem to react. I bit my lip trying to tell myself that my mind made such words up on my own. I was a selfish person who always thought the worst of everyone even if I didn't say it.

Suddenly a hand was placed upon my head I glanced towards Rogue suddenly seeing his face. "I understand, just keeping walking." he whispered. As I nodded.

"When we get back to the castle I have news to share with you both." Rogue explained without taking his hand off of my head. We both nodded walking towards the castle. "Celestine, I want you to see the castle physicians afterwards too, you have several bumps on your head." Rogue continued as I only managed to nod.

"It's not really anything, I just walked into a few things today at the school..you know like hitting on my head on a desk when I dropped a pen or pencil. The usual teenage things." I explained as Rogue gave me a frail smile as if he had acknowledged my explanation slightly but was already onto my lies. We walked in the doors of the castle, empty clanking echoing as the doors shut, anticipating Rogue's explanation of the exploits he had taken.

"I was near Pyre, it seems as if your cousin was caught in a fire."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I felt sudden pain in my lip as I suddenly it it in shock. That wasn't right no way was she caught in a fire. "Is she alright?" I whispered hearing my voice shake. It wouldn't be fair, how could someone take that one thing that I had been hoping to meet again away from me before I couldn't even meet her. My only family. My only clue to my own family. Something that had been snatched away from me, was about to go even further. "That's-That's not fair.." I whispered managing to make my teeth let go of biting on my own lip.

"Celestine, she's okay, it's said that she has escaped from the castle grounds and we have a whole search party looking for her." Rogue explained. "Castle grounds what castle? She lives out in Magnolia I don't think they have a castle there." I whispered. "That's not the point right now Celestine, the point right now is that she is fine." Rogue stated as I nodded. "Rogue, how did you know that I have a cousin?" I asked glancing up towards him as he glanced towards me, sighing. "I met her once, she was also at the ball that you had refused to go to and instead wandered the streets during that time." Rogue explained as I felt my eyes widen. "She was right there...right there...and I missed that chance." I whispered unsure how to feel but knowing it was **far **from a feeling of joy. "Maybe, you should go back to your room. It's been a long day." Rogue stated.

"Excuse me, while you two have your own personal conversation. But I remember that a certain prince said there was very valuable information that needed to be discussed by all of us." Rufus suddenly stated as I felt like shooting him a look. "I know she's important to you, but this kingdom is also important to me." Rufus glanced towards my face as I nodded.

"The first thing of business." Rogue sighed opening the door towards the next room where servants were wandering around everywhere. "Is to obtain if we will tell Sting of her presence." Rogue sighed. "What do you mean?! Of course we will!" Rufus sighed looking towards the other half of the hallway. "There are reasons, Rufus. The first reason is because Sting will automatically try and deem if she is a spy or not sent from PhantomLord, the second is he will try and send her back, and the third is he could attack her." Rogue explained as Rufus nodded suddenly understanding. "That's not fair to the prince nor the lady herself, I think not telling Sting will put her in danger." Rufus sighed as they both took a quick glance towards me.

"That's not the only thing, I have a feeling it would be better if she blended better within the castle walls." Prince Rogue explained. "Sir, please do not object but this plan of your's has a fair amount of lying towards your citizens, in fact for a girl you barely know from _**Phantom Lord Kingdom**_ of all places. And you are going to vouch for her?" Rufus sighed as I was slowly beginning to picture him as the kingdom's main strategist.

"No." The reply was simple, clean, and easily heard. I glanced towards the two my heels clicking to a stop. "I'm not _just _going to vouch for her, I'm going to make a whole guise for her." Rogue sighed opening a door as I glanced into a room full of outfits of the highest classes that must've ranged from the lower-rank nobles to the royal bloods outfits all the way up to something that Rogue's sister would wear if he had one. I glanced at the room full of various outfits. "I can't..." I whispered as Rogue sighed pushing me within the room. "This is a place with various outfits and disguises, this is where you shall pick from." he said leading me to the outfits where the noble outfits were kept. "Wouldn't it be better if I chose a servant outfit?" I asked wondering if that would make me blend better within the classes.

"No, if you are to be at my side constantly you must dress like a noble it would seem strange if I kept a favoritism towards my servants." Rogue explained. "Are you sure I mean this, this-" I glanced towards the two already rushing out the door. "Um..." I called after them in confusion. "Don't mind their urgency, you're a secret and they've been called to the other side of the castle." A soft voice stated as I glanced towards her. "How were they called?" I whispered in the slightest of confusions. "It's part of a dragon slayer's ears, he can hear Sting already making a ruckus on the other side of the castle." The maid smiled. "Thank you madame'.'" I said attempting a polite curtesty. "Aww she's a sweet one, glad she's not like the other upper class." two or three other maids appeared.

So he had already lied to each of the maids telling them that I was an upper class. "I hear you've been spying for days." one of the maids whispered excitedly. "Well, I um." I whispered. "Well that's alright you don't have to tell us, I bet matters are still all secretive or clandestine!" another maid whispered, they seemed in a way overly cheerful. "I wasn't, I didn't..." I whispered as they all chittered and chattered cheerfully. "It's alright! We totally get it! Rogue-er- I mean Prince Rogue explained to us that you had an accident near the end of your mission and can barely remember the mission properly. But that's all good relief still because you had written and sent him several secret messages." the first maid nodded. "Chill girls, you're all probably over loading her with information. She hasn't even heard of the face hunter yet! But from now on she's just a normal girl who's high class." the second maid inquired.

"The face hunter? Who's that?" I asked attempting to take part in a conversation about me that was somehow circling around me to not including me. "Oh don't worry about it honey, you'll never be out on your own anyway. This kingdom's too big for you, or anyone in the matter, to walk around on their own as a matter-of-fact." the third laughed.I smiled and then went back to glancing at the dresses there were so many things, how was I supposed to know exactly which one to pick?

That one looked comfortable, the other dress looked formal, the other outfit looked like I could easily handle my daily tasks at the old castle without feeling embarrassed. "Um, I..." I whispered reaching towards one that would probably suit my class if I were born into the lower class of the kingdom. It looked pretty decent, warm comfortable to move around in. "No, no, no. Just no!" One of the girl's sighed dragging out a dress that seemed to square down the bosom area with long sleeves that hooked around the to it were two black clips that simply went in my hair for decoration

"Thank you.." I murmured confused slightly as I was shown to a room where I could get changed. I reappeared quickly as I had a pair of heels thrusted into my hands. "Wait, I can't walk in heels!" I shouted chasing after them in my flats as each maid sighed at me. "You're an upper class woman and you can't walk in heels?" they shook their heads towards me as I attempted to return them. Instead they attempted to each make me put those heels onto my feet. "No, I think I'll stick with flats." I said finally pushing each maid away wondering why they were being so friendly seeming. "It's alright!" I smiled rushing out of the doorway. As I suddenly bumped face first into someone's chest falling backwards.

"Got you." A voice was soft and simple yet with the faintest hint of urgency as someone grabbed my hand. I felt myself placed back up on my flats. "Glad that they didn't manage to get those heels on her, now aren't you? Plus she might've been taller than you after that since you're almost the same height." A blonde laughed with shiny blue eyes. "Um, I'm...I'm Celestine. It's nice to meet you." I said attempting a curtsey as I stumbled around on my feet. "My gosh Rogue, this one's clumsy." the blonde laughed at me as I glanced up feeling my face blush furiously in embarrassment. "It'll be fine." Rogue sighed.

"Are you sure you want to keep her so close to you? Even if you feel responsible?" Sting shook his head. "Responsible for what?" I murmured.

"Your memory loss of course." Sting shook his head. "But only till we find a cure to whoever put this curse on her may you keep her at your side. It's dangerous, stupid, and foolish to keep a girl that's not from the royal class or doesn't posses any magic near your side." Sting sighed.

"Than that's fine." Rogue replied as Sting nodded.

"Anyway I have pressing matters to get to. That criminal in our town is on their pathway to the Cait Shelter village." Sting sighed.

"They may be a small kingdom but they are still a kingdom Sting. Be sure to secure those manners along the way, you could cause a war if you do not. Both Pyre and Magnolia have a particular favoritism towards that kingdom." Rogue explained seeming to chastise Sting. "Aren't I going there to stop this person so that war won't be a problem?" Sting almost seemed as if he were laughing as he turned patting away. "Will you be taking any of the guards with you?" Rogue inquired. "Only Lecter as of right now, I might take Dobengal if he gets lucky, and Orga if he decides to tag along. It depends how busy those two are." Sting laughed quickly disappearing. "He's quite loud with confidential matters, Prince Rogue." Rufus sighed as Rogue shook his head.

"It'll be fine." Rogue smiled.

"Here. Take this." Rogue sighed placing a sphere into my hands as I glanced at the chain. "A collar?" I asked wondering if it was like how the king's kept dogs, did Rogue have a new dog who didn't have a collar? Is that what he wanted me to do bring it down to the stables? It wouldn't be unusual I was a maid. "It's a necklace." Rufus said flatly as if I were stupid not to pick such a thing up. "It's something that says that no one is allowed to attack you." Rogue sighed as I nodded going to place it within a pocket, which I didn't have. Rufus suddenly grabbed my wrist. "It's got to go somewhere visible." Rufus sighed shaking his head. I stared towards the chain feeling insecure because of my sudden comparison. "It's not uncommon to be worn by woman, so I figured making that pendant like that would be alright for you." Rogue explained as I hooked it around my neck. I glanced at the two waiting for instructions finally speaking when they didn't say a word.

"What should I be doing?" I asked as Rogue let go and sighed glancing out the window. It was darkening already, I had never realized how long the maids had enjoyed running around grabbing dresses off the racks to treat me like a doll for so many hours. "As much as I would like tell you to go to your chambers it's best if you meet with one of the teachers before tomorrow. By tomorrow the maids will be gossiping to the other noble classes who will automatically want to meet you..It's best that you know of by tonight." Rogue sighed.

"Just tell her everyone that isn't from this kingdom, or blood of this kingdom is a piece of trash." A sharp quick voice with malicious intent spoke behind us. I felt myself pulse, there was no way this woman could've found out already. "What is this? A girl who was raised by a nice upper classman? Was she hidden away? Or was she forced to marry into the upper classes because she's _slightly _pretty?" the woman made an irritating sound with a sly smile that reminded me slightly of the step in King for PhantomLord. "You're just mad because you weren't on Sting's lists of considerations when he left." Rufus sighed. "Minerva. I am going to make a personal order. Stay away from this girl. She does not need your influence." Rogue glanced up towards her as I thought what I saw was the slightest of glares.

"It doesn't matter until it's been approved by the other king...Remember you are the lower king who can not do anything on his own. You always need approval from the other king."

"Nor can Sting. As I have told you before, we are equals."

Minerva bit her lip seeming slightly angry. "Hurry to the gardens to escape from her. She's not evil. She's just the slightest bit full of too much pride in herself." Rogue whispered as I nodded heading that way. Unsure if my feet were running or even moving at all after so much time. Where were the gardens anyway? "I can't find them, I can't find the outside." I whispered trailing my hands along the walls unsure what was going on. "Just keep walking that way." A voice whispered as I felt myself attempt to push myself forwards feeling some comfort in the voice. It almost sounded like Prince Rogue's voice.

I felt my hands push the cold metal door open towards the darkened garden, I wasn't in danger and yet simply looking into Lady Minerva's eyes made me feel as if I were being hunted. I felt myself gulping for air as the cold bitter wind burned in my throat as I finally found the gardens. "Now, stay there." A voice whispered. "Now, time for one of the noble class...wait one's already found their way to me." A man smiled standing up in the garden. I felt my feet pull themselves backwards out of instinct. "Who are you?" I asked wondering if they were supposed to be my teacher on how to live in this world of nobles. "She's not stupid obviously...Instincts are prominent and it seems as if she's important to one of the kings." the man laughed glancing towards the necklace. "It'd be nice to take something so important, maybe leave the mark of PhantomLord? Or Pyre!? The war would be so magnificent! I would love to have time to bake brownies before it." The man smiled reaching towards me as he revealed a sword appearing from nowhere in his hand. "Oh, it doesn't matter anymore. I'll just figure out what to engrave after I'm done chopping you up." he smiled as I felt myself pulse, there was so much bloodlust filling the air.

"Forgive my rudeness. But they call me the face hunter."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Forgive my rudeness. But they call me the face hunter." I felt myself pulse towards the words from the masked man. I slowly turned my eyes towards him. Rogue's voice was faint. No, that wasn't Rogue's voice. It wasn't natural to hear someone so far away, there was no way I could hear Rogue telling me that this person was dangerous from here. I felt myself shiver attempting to back away even further. "It's only natural to automatically fear one with a killer instinct." the face-hunter smiled. "I'm not afraid; this is where Rogue sent me so it must be safe correct?" I whispered as the face-hunter smiled.

"Fine, let's try this. Since there's a normal girl here why not use magic?" The face-hunter laughed bringing their hand up. "Wind magic." He whispered as a sudden gush of wind started blowing towards me. "I wouldn't stand there too long, these winds can get up to as fast as a tornado in very quick paces." the face-hunter laughed as suddenly the wind picked up quickly throwing me against the garden wall of the castle. "Careful, you might wind up in smithereens." the face-hunter laughed. As suddenly I felt myself put my arms over my head attempting to block the wind unsure what that gesture was supposed to do as I slowly opened my eyes. The wind has stopped? And the bright orange glowing had returned. "Rogue? Is that you? Where are you?" I asked glancing around there was no way he would've known I needed him. But this was _his _magic wasn't it?

Suddenly I felt a huge gasp for breath as I fell to the ground. "You suffocated the poor thing!" A voice shouted as the face-hunter only scoffed, I glanced towards the two looming over my head. "I'm going to get killed after getting protected from so many...And I hadn't even finished what I was looking for." I felt myself think. "I don't...want..to..die..yet." I thought to myself glancing at the castle intruder. I must've gone delusional for when I looked at the intruder there were two identical one's of him standing there. "I don't want to die." I whispered glancing towards my hands. That must've been what it was like... just fading away . I couldn't even see my hands anymore, yet they felt like they were right there where I was looking. "Let this one be actually. I have taken interest in her magic." The face-hunter said, I felt like I could hear him smiling as he looked at my pitiful form that couldn't even fight off one magician from another land. That makes sense. This must be a is testing me in some way. And whose magic were they talking about? I didn't have any for certain and that bright orange glow only started happening when Rogue was around. It was obviously his magic. Like a barrier or a shield.

I felt my eyes open and close repeatedly for a long time until they just stayed shut. "Celestine, Celestine." A voice whispered growing wearier as time went on a hand shaking my shoulder. "Celestine, Celestine." The voice sighed as if they were in between a form of agitation and worry. I glanced open my eyes towards the glowing light. Oh right, I died? "I'm so sorry." I sat up from the cobblestone bench in which I had been laying upon. "I'm so sorry, after everyone tried to protect me..." I whispered getting a strange glance from Rogue. "I didn't mean to." I whispered. "You're alive let's go." He turned as I blinked towards him wondering how he could understand what context I was trying to say even though I hadn't even stated that I was apologizing for being dead.

I nodded glancing around the gardens. They were exactly how they were when I wondered in the night before, no broken pots, or blown around flowers, nothing of the sort. The garden was completely intact. "Celestine..." Rogue sighed trailing off as I glanced towards him. "What is it Rogue?" I asked glancing towards him as we walked further towards the kitchen corridor. "Where's Sting?" Rogue asked one of the guards. "Sorry, Prince Sting left early last night, before anyone had retired for the night, even. He should be somewhere near the kingdom of Caitshire by now." The guard instructed as Rogue nodded.

"Rogue?" I asked as Rogue continued to walk in the direction where breakfast was awaiting us. "Why is that brand new dress in tatters?" He sighed finally as I glanced down towards the dress. It appeared slightly decent to me at least. Well, decent to a maid who had grown up in the PhantomLord Kingdom. So of course, the thing was a mess the hems where all frayed, the sleeve was ripped, and it almost seemed like the fashion sense that befell the PhantomLord maids.

"I must have tripped last night." I lied unsure if I should tell him the truth, it was a test of how long I could keep a secret. That made sense we were in a castle now and he was the royal family, if I were to stay by his side I must know how to keep a secret. "Then, why are you not injured at all?" Rogue asked as I glanced at him. "I thought you knew, it was you wasn't it?" I asked as he gave me another peculiar look. "But wasn't it you, that bright orange barrier?" I asked falling behind slightly struggling to keep up. Quickly he gave me another peculiar look. "Whenever I'm in danger and you're there, there's always a bright orange shield that surrounds me." I explicated attempting to keep up as he glanced back towards me suddenly slowing. "No Celestine. It's time I explained it to you. This magic is not mine. This magic is your magic." He sighed as if he expected me to understand that the magic was my own over time. "That's not right, I-I, my family doesn't have magic." I attempted laughter as if he were telling some joke that only the upper-class would understand waving my hand away. "Who are your parents Celestine?" Rogue asked as I felt my feet suddenly come to a stop. "What do you mean? My parents? Of course, they were both simple maids of PhantomLord." I attempted a laugh waving my hand away. There was no way my parents or family members were mages or even possessed magic, we wouldn't have wound up maids or a line of butlers if we had magic. I would've never wound up in such an awful place. I glanced towards the bright sky full of birds. Wouldn't of had to suffer through so much death, fear, and being hunted at the same time. I bit my lip. It wasn't all bad, there was Juvia, she was there. I would go see her again, rescue her somehow. I glanced towards my hands. Somehow, even though I didn't have my own power.

"Celestine, have you ever considered the fact that you were kidnapped as a child? If this fact was ever discovered it could possibly cause a war, because when you were a child there were a mass amount of kidnappings." Rogue explicated as I shook my head. "I have not, but I shall listen to your musings." I said suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to not disobey that was pounded into my head over several years. "Suddenly you just stopped trying to rebel because of my status didn't you?" Rogue asked making a sudden turn away from the breakfast hall and towards the library. "No, I-I just wanted to hear you out." I stuttered confused. "That's a lie isn't it?" He asked sending me a swift glance. "That's the perfect reason to kidnap children; they'll listen with information pounded into their heads over several years. Jose has been planning a war for several years." Rogue explained. "Prince Rogue, that's madness!" I shouted picking the hem of my skirt up trying not to trip over it as I ran attempting to catch up to him. "How else can you prove that you have magic?" He asked. "How else can you prove that it's not your's?" I shouted back as suddenly he whipped himself towards me flipping his hand as suddenly a shadow of flames emerged into his hands.

"My magic is only a catalyst for yours!"

"How do you know?"

Because, my magic only kills people! It doesn't protect anyone!" Prince Rogue shouted back towards me making another turn instead of going to the library. "But Prince Rogue, you used your magic to protect me! On the very first night that we met!" I shouted as he shook his head. "No, I didn't protect you. I had a reason to attack those men that's the difference." He sighed as I shook my head. "How do I see it? Have you thought of how I see it? Do you know how thankful I am for you being there that night?" I asked. "That's not the point here! What happened within that garden?" He asked. Stop. Wait. It's. It's a test.

"Nothing." I muttered turning away from him as suddenly he grabbed my elbow. "Don't go.. I realized it'd be unfit to bring a lady dressed like that to breakfast without offering her a change of clothes." He sighed reaching for the dressing room door and then skipping over it towards the door just next to it. "This room used to be my mother's when she was a teenager. I'm not sure why it was kept perfectly the same when she moved to another room when they declared her an adult. But, it was." Rogue sighed opening the door and pointing towards the door knob. "The breakfast hall is right up the hall when you're done getting changed." He said as I nodded, quickly he turned to shut the door as I looked over my shoulder. "And Rogue?" I whispered unsure if I would get his attention because it was lower than the average human could hear but just high enough for a dragon-slayer to pick up. His ruby eyes took a quick glance back towards me. "I like your magic, it's pretty. I feel like you don't entirely hate your magic. I feel like you treasure it because...your magic didn't come from your father. It came from your precious mother." I whispered quickly making that realization.

"There's no way you could tell that." Rogue sighed as I gave him a look that said somehow, just somehow, I knew I was exactly right. "Hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is getting cold." Rogue sighed shutting the door, no steps. Just shutting the door. He was still standing outside the door waiting for me. I glanced back towards the dresses wondering which one I should've chosen. Glancing towards the dresses which were already laid about on the bed already. They were all in soft colors with various decorations. I picked up the simplest dress it was elegant at the same time, a darker purple maybe? I reached for it preparing to change readying the different garments I would need because of the style of the dress. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement feeling myself wish to be invisible. _Was there someone else in here? _I thought quickly reaching for a towel and glancing towards the mirror. The towel was moving on it's own. I felt myself screech. I wasn't even there. I was invisible. Was I really alive? I glanced towards the mirror once again my heart pounding. That wasn't right, it shouldn't of been if that man had killed me in the garden. But if that's what I wanted, to be alive wouldn't I have been told I was alive anyway even if I had been killed by the face-hunter in the garden. I glanced towards the door which suddenly swung open. "Celestine? Celestine?" Rogue glanced around looking this way and that, afterwards quickly running to the window. "Celestine?" He shouted. "Her scents not far I'll be right back." He shouted slamming open the window quickly placing one leg upon the ledge of the window ready to pounce out of the gigantic window that was fit for a queen. "Rogue! I'm right here." I shouted keeping one hand around the cloth which seemed to have the same color as the bedding which I would have blended i nto. Suddenly I felt dizzy. Everything was becoming darker, I heard a *bang* suddenly as I felt myself hit the hard floor. I watched Rogue's figure swiftly turn around glancing at me in shock. "When'd-when...wait Celestine, what's wrong?" he shouted running closer as I felt my eyes shut slowly. Something seemed off. And different.

"Is-she ill?" A voice whispered as I slowly opened my eyes, it had only been a couple seconds, hadn't it? I felt myself attempt to glance around, my head was extremely heavy. Where was I? "Of course, she's fine, she's fine." A voice sighed as it sounded like Rogue was walking away. "Where are we?" I asked sitting up opening my eyes slowly as I realized I was only wearing the towel I had grabbed when I saw my own movement in the mirror. I thought it had been the face-hunter back to finish the job, so was it alright? I felt my hand tighten around the towel I was wearing looking towards the female nurse. "Don't worry, I sent him out to fetch your clothes." she smiled as I glanced away feeling heat run up my face. "That's embarrassing." I murmured. "It's only normal. apparently what had happened was a natural magic dissipation. It's common amongst children." She smiled as I nodded. "Is it common for people like, me? The one's who shouldn't have magic." I whispered glancing towards her. "Actually, the lacrima...it is detecting the faintest magic that could've been running through your blood hundreds and hundreds of years ago, maybe a cousin or something too. Do you know any?" she asked as I shook my head. "I'd like to meet my cousin Artemis one day but right now doesn't seem to be the time...If I meet her, only sorrow will befall her." I whispered as there was a light knocking upon the door.

"Oh, he's back with your clothes!" The nurse smiled running to the door as I felt myself blush. "Wait, can't you just ask him to hand in the clothes? Or at least give me a bathrobe or something." I whispered feeling my blush become furiously red as I glanced down towards the infinitesimal towel that just barely helped. Suddenly Yukino appeared shutting the door behind her. "Don't worry, he called me up here because he hates awkward things. He probably won't be able to look you straight in the face for a while." Yukino smiled slightly handing me my outfit. I nodded accepting the outfit.

Quickly I got changed heading back out in the silver outfit that came to my knees that I had picked out earlier. "Here." I gave a frail smile. "Okay, did anything happen to you? Like did something freak you at, or attack you while you were wondering around Queen Skiadrum's room?" The nurse asked as I glanced towards her. "No...wait, actually I saw my own reflection in the mirror.." I whispered feeling myself fluster from embarrassment tugging on the dress wondering if was actually the slightest bit longer than the towel. Well at least it covered up more. I glanced down towards the dress it was Queen Skiadrum's it must've been precious to Rogue even subconsciously to actually bother sending me this dress that I had my eye on amongst all of the other dresses amongst the bed. I felt myself glance towards the dress, it was magnificent and full of so many emotions that the naked eye would never see.

"Celestine, Celestine. Keep focused we're still asking you questions." Yukino sighed at me as I nodded turning to the other woman. "Did anything unusual happen?" she asked as I shook my head. "It was just a slight feeling of panic." I whispered. "So the feeling to hide." I felt myself blush at her statement that made me look so weak. So helpless, to go running quickly to hide from my own reflection. "Don't become so flustered, it's part of being aware of who you are." Yukino sighed placing my hair up and handing me a shall. "Are we going to the school today?" I asked looking at Lady Yukino as she shook her head 'no'. "You're going out with Rogue today, actually. There's been a parade so I decided to let all the students roam...between you and me. That's what they were going to do anyway, so I just helped their attendance records a little tiny bit." Yukino smiled as I nodded understanding the sediment. No one wanted to stand in an empty room all alone anyway. I blinked casting away images of when I was told to stand in the same spot for a painful amount of hours on end. Wait..a parade? Like one of those things that had happened when I first arrived? I glanced towards Yukino, she was bubbling with excitement. Even though she was a teenager too, she was struggling to keep a job. Of course, she also wanted to escape the school to see the parade. "I can't wait to see it!" Yukino smiled. "It'll be a pity that Prince Sting is missing out." One of the maids whispered to another. "Sush, we both know this is a distraction so no one will notice his dire mission to the Caitshelter kingdom." the second maid whispered back.

Okay so step one, no talking about Prince Sting's disappearance. Step two, adjust to actually calling Rogue Prince Rogue. That shouldn't be so hard, he was a prince after all and I had always addressed Prince Gajeel as Prince Gajeel. "Than what should I act like?" I wondered allowed leaving the room as Yukino and the nurse waved goodbye somehow in sudden deep conversation. I walked further down the hallway. "Should I be someone else? Maybe like those girls who visit the castle for Gajeel's hand-in-marriage? Giddy and after his position? Or maybe more depressed, those girls always got killed leaving the borders." I whispered sighing as I shook my head. "How should an upperclass teenage girl act?" I murmured glancing out the balcony window to several girls my age waving hand fans about laughing obnoxiously waving their fans to certain gestures that they all seemed to know. "I don't think this is going to work." I sighed glancing down at my hands. Not only did I not know what was going on, I couldn't gossip, I couldn't do those fancy hand gestures, and bluntly? Their laughter plain out sent me into an annoyed pack of emotions. Suddenly a hand grasped my shoulder.

"Then just be yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Then just be yourself." I glanced towards Rufus who had placed a hand upon my shoulder reassuring me as I nodded glancing towards the festivities being set up once again as dawn begun. I felt a pit of a feeling emerge somewhere down deep inside my stomach. I glanced towards the window of the whispering maidens walking amongst the garden one of them laughing and giggling loudly. "I hear if you walk to this fountain at midnight and speak your wish out-loud it will be granted!" she squealed.

I sighed looking at her, wishing that I could simply just go down and join the conversation. No, I wasn't allowed to do that I had to stay within the castle. I glanced back towards the darkened rooms of the castle only then realizing how dark the place was. But certainly not as dark as the kingdom of Phantom Lord was with its constant seeming night. "Come on, Rogue's instructions were that you wouldn't leave his side during festivals like these." Rufus sighed as I nodded heading off in the direction of where Rufus had pointed.

"Rogue?" I whispered entering the room trying to repress the faintest blush that would soon become obviously there. "Are you okay?" He asked looking tempted to actually turn to me. "Of course, your majesty." I smiled receiving a look from him. "Address me more familiarly...please." He sighed as I nodded glancing towards him. "Of course...Rogue." I whispered still unsure of how to act. "_Be yourself_." Rufus's words echoed once again. "So what is this?" I asked looking down towards the chaotic gathering with the label of annual festivities. "Nothing more than a distraction…" Rogue sighed glancing about pulling up a gentle-seeming facade as each one of the upper class women presented their daughters who automatically would swoon over him forgetting my presence ever existed. The façade seemed so empty…and lonely. "The ballroom consists of a party tonight, please be in attendance **this time** Rogue." a castle instructor quickly hissed in his ear as the continuous minutes spun on, Rogue automatically turned his attention back towards upper class ladies' swooning daughters.

"This is persistent." Rogue muttered his eyes seeming more groggy than usual. From where he was standing, not able to move several inches from where he was standing from where we met early in the morning. "Are you sure you want to stay here? There are many activities to do at a festival than listen to higher class woman come to court me." Rogue muttered glancing back towards the line that refused to dwindle. "I would like to...but you have a responsibility that must be tended to do you not?" I asked glancing towards him as he gave a brief look over the women standing in the door twitching, waiting, irate each of them placed a different face upon themselves looking for the higher upper to marry them. I felt a pang in my chest, something that I would never be allowed to choose for myself. Something the upper class would decide for me in my kingdom. I felt my hands tighten with the slightest envy towards both the women and Rogue. I grinded my teething attempting to repress the jealousy that was building up inside of myself.

The freedom to choose, the freedom…that's what I wanted. That was something that a maid like myself would not have time for.

I bit my lip. I couldn't stand there to watch several hundred women be rejected at a time. Yet, at the same time I didn't want them coming near Prince Rogue because-because they could be dangerous, that was why. I glanced towards the Prince giving me a look that reminded me almost of something else like a- what did that look mean? The one the castle dogs gave me, like they wanted something from me? Begging for help?

I glanced back towards Rogue. "I don't think I can watch this." I whispered as he nodded grabbing my wrists and running. "Rufus you're in charge!" Rogue said childishly suddenly as I felt my feet struggle to keep up with his tugging on my arm. "Let's go." He smiled running past the guards into town. "Rogue! My feet can't keep up!" I shouted wondering if that would be alright to shout his name out loud outside the castle walls. He smiled grabbing a yellow mask and putting it on himself while grabbing a purple mask that contrasted with his mother's dress that I was wearing. "Here." He smiled placing it on my face. "Come on!" He smiled slightly dragging my wrist. "Is it okay to blow off your responsibilities as Prince?" I asked trying to become quieter. "Of course, usually I'd just make Sting handle it. If I don't attempt to disappear on the day of courting, it'd be different. People would notice." Rogue smiled. "What does Sting do?" I questioned wondering how he was able to send so many of the women away and still have time for himself by the end of the day. "He simply blurts out '_I do not want to deal with any of you' _and they all swoon and return the next year to wait in the same line like every year." Rogue said as we slowly begun to stop running. "Here we are." Rogue smiled looking up at the big festivities. "Want a kimono?" Rogue asked slowly a smile of excitement brimming to his face. "I couldn't..." I whispered as he grabbed my wrist again dragging me to a stand. "Those two outfits, please." He smiled pointing towards a purple kimono decorated in a lighter purple with butterflies and another outfit that was blue and suited for males. Rogue handed the clothes off to the person at the stand. "Have these teleported back to the castle for me, please." He instructed. "Of course, anytime you need an escape I'm right here for you." The stand man nodded as we continued onwards.

I glanced towards the booth as he nodded pointing towards where he was going, half wondering if it was okay to just hand such valuables off to the strange stand-man. I nodded taking the outfit and heading to change quickly I made my way out holding the outfit. "Are you sure this is alright?" I whispered glancing at the dress, it was much too fancy. I was already used to wearing the same uniform every single day. I would get a new larger uniform on my birthday next year. That made most of the maids, whose outfits look liked they had been war torn or covered in grease, happy. But, this happy was a totally different kind of happy when I looked at the gentle seeming outfit and it's purple. "Are you sure it looks alright?" I asked rephrasing what I had been saying. "It's perfect." Rogue smiled as I attempted to make out what was going on around me in the chaos, it was too chaotic to decipher anything. I had never seen so many people not caring about where they were walking. Some of the crowd just standing in the middle of the aisle scrutinizing each stand as if they were full of something peculiar. Quickly, I felt someone walk past bumping into my shoulder. As suddenly Rogue grabbed my wrist again slipping down towards my hand. I glanced towards his hand...I just committed a crime! I touched the prince. Physical contact with any of the princes' from any of the country was **extremely **illegal and could even count as a piece of treason against your own country. "Rogue, let go of my hand..." I was so tempted to whisper it feeling the shaking of panic coming on. What if a member of the kingdom of Phantom-Lord saw me? They would be able to just kill me on the spot if they felt like it. "I permit you to be near me." He sighed as I nodded stumbling my way through the crowd in my flats.

The light echoing from the sun over head quickly begun to disappear. "Is it safe to be out here at night?" I shouted glancing this way and that towards smiling faces covered in masks and giggling happily while others clinging to each other rather close to one's of the opposite gender. I made a swift glance towards each one feeling color rise in my cheeks by seeing such obvious notions of affection in public. "It's quite different." Rogue suddenly whispered.

"Different how? What's different?" I wondered what he was asking glancing towards him waiting for an answer to my question. "This festival…It's different by being with a person, I've never realized how lonely it was." Rogue whispered as I simply let myself be pulled along my constant thoughts thinking of the radiant warmth that felt as if he should've been glowing within my hand.

"Wasn't Prince Sting eventually with you?" I asked curiously lights catching my eyes as the colors circled the festival only seeming to become brighter as the world got darker. "No, he was always…let's say slightly busy? He didn't exactly send them all away." Rogue sighed as I glanced towards him. "Well, there were always those persistent people who would stay outside the castle walls begging just for a little time. So Sting would say he felt bad and invite them all back to the castle for the ball and that's how he handled it. Afterwards, he would well fraternize with all of the guests. It was his way of filling an empty-feeling castle." Rogue explained as I nodded.

"Aww, look at those two! Isn't it sweet?" A passerby whispered pointing behind us; I glanced behind us quickly curious of what she meant and then back at the woman. She must've been crazy there were no couples where she was pointing. I glanced back towards Rogue; I had never seen such a joyous smile on his face. I had seen quite a sadistic side on the first night that we had met but I was pretty sure that he had been doing his best to hide that it had ever happened. I remembered glancing my eyes open to see what had just happened only to be yelled at not to look as he savagely beat up the men. I glanced away maybe he didn't want me to understand him that way. Maybe he just wanted to hide that part away and play the role of the gentle prince for the rest of his life.

"I heard one of the maids from the _Kingdom of Phantom Lord_ protected someone the other day." I suddenly heard a whispered from the crowd causing me to glance this way and that to attempt to find where the sound was coming from. A tightening feeling wrapping around my hand as I begun to slow down. "Really? What do you think happened to her?" Another whispered. "She must've been rewarded they say she was a beautiful blue maiden who protected someone from another kingdom with all of her power." The first responded in reply as I felt my free hand automatically come to my mouth trying to suppress that gasps of tears. The force that was somehow holding my hand through the foggy eyes that I couldn't see out of pulling me along.

"Juvia. She's-she's dead…" I whispered quickly making the realization as I bit my lip. I was really hoping that Prince Gajeel would've taken her in, he had always had a liking to her. He was even looking for her several of the days after she disappeared. He was just as worried as any of the maids even though he had to stage an act to make sure "King" Jose never caught on to how any of us felt. That grasp on my hand almost seeming as if it wouldn't go away pulling me further along towards closer in the city. I glanced towards a black figure, I was with Rogue still, how could I have forgotten.

"I need to repress them...repress everything." I whispered to myself struggling to suppress my tears that were filled with all of the years of pain. "Celest-...Celestine." I glanced towards Rogue speaking towards me as I whipped away my tears with my free hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too...I know it's not right to show emotions in front of royalty." My shaking voice whispered as I glanced at him through my hazy eyes. In a way he had looked so beautiful with the lights echoing behind him, and there was me who was barely making her way in the world and eventually going to be returned to Phantom Lord prior to some strange agreement and continue to work as a maid. "Loss happens. It happens _a lot_, Celestine. That doesn't mean you need to suppress your emotions." Rogue instructed as I nodded not expecting what had happened next. Rogue quickly pulled me into his embrace. "It's going to be alright." He whispered placing a hand upon my head. I nodded attempting to make my sobs quieter, there was no other way that she could've lived. Juvia was gone.

"_**Earthquake!" **_Someone screamed as buildings begun to shake a small seeming statue suddenly falling from a higher up window. That statute, as it turns out, wasn't so small. I didn't even glance my arms quickly reacting and going up as suddenly we were surrounded by the glowing orange shield. I opened my eyes slowly glancing around as I felt two hands wrapped around me keeping me in a tightened embrace, the darkened spacing causing my eyes to glance towards the shield which was slowly developing cracks in it, behind the bright orange shield was another coating of a shield it was a black shadow that swirled and seemed as if it was so much stronger than a reinforcement shield. It was dark and alluring in such a strange way.

I glanced up towards Prince Rogue's red eyes that had something flash a-crossed them. "Are you alright?" He whispered as I nodded feeling suddenly queasy my feet feeling as if the ground underneath me was uneven and constant flowing back and forth as if it were an ocean that we were standing upon. I nodded glancing at the contrast of lights and shadows it looked so dazzling slowly the spectacle disappeared. "That's the prince's magic!" someone shouted as chaos broke out looking for Rogue, causing Rogue to have such a serious grimace on his face glancing quickly as if we were suddenly in a huge amount of danger. "Hurry, we have to get back to the ball." He whispered as I nodded feeling ushered along.

I finally was able to summon up my words after several minutes of stumbling and being dragged through the over excited crowd who would like to see their prince. "Rogue, I can't run anymore...everything is spinning." I whispered getting a quick look from him as if he did not entirely understand what I was trying to say. "Come on." He sighed picking me up as I glanced at him feeling my blush become more intense remembering the day's early event, I wished I could just _disappear. _So he wouldn't be able to see it on my face. Suddenly Rogue grabbed my hand causing me to flinch as I glanced up towards him. "Don't wish to disappear." He sighed as I glanced towards him wondering how he knew such a thing. "I want to be able to comfort my friend, I'm not going to just let you disappear." Rogue said placing me down outside the castle but not letting go of my hand.

"Don't disappear on me. Stay by my side." He whispered as I found myself trapped in a daze locked within staring at the beauty of those gem eyes. I found my breath suddenly sucked away as I became unsure what to reply at such words suddenly being interrupted by the man from earlier in the day. "Rogue! Don't fraternize with just one guest! Get in there into that part!" The man shouted causing Rogue to slowly let go of my hand. "Of course." He sighed heading that way. I felt my hair blow back and forth in the empty howling wind as my heartbeat in my chest. What was that feeling something I had never felt before, I was scared of it, it was exhilarating and yet it was a different type of scared than the scared of PhantomLord.

I found myself attempting to make my way around the garden suddenly finding myself at the so-called _Wishing Fountain _of the garden. Maybe, what I really wanted was to serve these people. Certain maids said you just had to serve the right people and it would provide just enough happiness to bring you through the day. I felt my hand move towards my heart. That wasn't right either, there was something different. Obviously, it was to do something that no other maid could. I wanted to learn my magic. That had to be it.

I wanted to learn my magic that's why I had arrived in such a dim vacant place at the stroke of midnight staring out towards the water fountain with only the echo of the water as my company. I wanted to learn magic, that's what I had wanted this whole time. This was to help myself control the magic, to be of help to the upper class. That's what I wanted. That's what I wanted. I felt my hands sweat in excitement to obtain this hidden knowledge when I suddenly spoke several forbidden words for someone of my level to speak. Those tiny little forbidden heavy bearing words that can not, should not, shall not be spoken by someone of my status:

"I want to fall in love."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Those tiny little forbidden heavy bearing words that cannot, should not, shall not be spoken by someone of my status: "I want to fall in love."

I felt myself suck in my breath, not realizing how such dangerous a thing was just said as suddenly an obnoxious laughter erupted from further back in the garden. I glanced towards the woman who was laughing as if she had something caught in her throat. "Minerva?" I questioned turning to the upper class woman who let a smirk slowly appear on her face. "It's Lady Minerva to you, maid." Minerva cackled staring at me as I felt myself bite my lip, she wasn't supposed to know such a thing. Not yet, not at least until I've gone home.

"I could really quickly return you to where you came from..." Minerva laughed as I felt myself attempt to back away slowly a pulse of dread echoing throughout my body, something didn't feel right about that woman. I felt knees hit the back of the fountain causing me to trip to sitting on the fountain. "Good, why you are sitting there I shall tell you the true duties of our princes. Their duty is to marry one of the upper class women, such as myself, and continue such a royal blooded line. Their next responsibility is to teach each of the upper class how to use their magic, because let's face it only the upper class is important. Also only we have magic. Then, comes looking after their kingdoms, afterwards comes the filth of other cities. And then there's you...the lowliest on the scale right now you are nothing but a toy, a toy that is going to be thrown aside once he's done. You are nothing more than something to get back at Gajeel, like a younger brother-older brother relationship." Minerva smiled it was so sadistic and evil it sent a shiver through my spin as my hands curled around the fountain's cobblestone structure.

"I-I, I am someone Prince Rogue sent out on a spying mission to retrieve information."

"Don't pull my leg! You can't even entertain me with that lie for a little bit! I bet you don't even know the Prince's real name!" She laughed. "Remember, you are just a toy. And toys are meant to be shared." Minerva laughed a smile curled up on her face as she came closer suddenly shoving my shoulder causing me to topple over the water plunging high above my head. "I can't breathe!" I attempted to scream feeling a substance that I had swallowed millions of times to keep myself alive attempt to kill me. Not only that this thing, this _magic, _that I was discovering had left my body half exhausted.

Not only that, one of the ways of murdering one of the maids that "King" Jose had found fun was by drowning, so it was hereby ordered that not a single one of the maids born my year or afterwards would be taught to swim. "_I can't breathe!" _I felt my hands instinctively reach for where the world was echoing out light. It was so dark; I had never known a water fountain to be so deep. Maybe it had gotten deeper through the magic of wishes.

"_I want him to notice me!"_

"_I need a new job"_

"_I'm scared of Minerva, save me!"_

"_Help me find my way home!"_

"_I need money!"_

"_Will he ever look at me?"_

"_I wish to be able to go to the carnival tonight"_

"_I want to be free!"_

"_I want to fall in love!"_

Voices echoed through my head as I felt the burning echo in my throat as suddenly it was alright, it felt kind of nice. These were peoples' wishes, feelings that echoed deep in their hearts. And I was about to drown in them. "This actually isn't so bad." I thought watching the two dark figures talk at the top of the fountain as if they were so far away, weren't they always? They were always so far away, so different from me. "The one...the one I was in love with, was the prince. It would've never worked anyway." I thought to myself laughing at such conceited naivety.

I wanted-No, I loved the prince, and yet I was such a simple, stupid, worthless...maid, who didn't even belong. "Hey, Juvia...I'll see you soon." I thought shutting my eyes as bubbles echoed around me. "Don't give up on love so easily! Pure love is true! It'll work out!" Juvia's voice echoed, oh if I remembered correctly she was in love with a noble wasn't she? Something like that. She was so bold and obvious about it too.

"Sorry, Juvia...I think I didn't have a heart that could stand up like your's...my knees are so weak." I attempted to whisper feeling the water usher in so quickly. Suddenly to warm arms wrapped around me causing burning air to automatically be pulled in. "Did you really just try to drown yourself?" An angry voice growled as I looked up towards darkened red eyes glaring down at me for the first time, I was receiving such a dark look as my hand curled around his shirt, shaking, afraid to let go no matter how hard I tried to make it. I attempted to shake my head 'no', struggling with even the slightest movement when I caught a flash of Minerva at my right side causing my shaking to become worse.

"I told you that girl must've gone psychotic! You've got to dispose of her before she endangers the rest of the castle." Minerva instructed receiving a blazing glared from Rogue. "You may be one of the one's in line for Sting's hand but you may not instruct me on what to do. You must remember your place. Or I shall dispose of you immediately." Rogue growled causing a strange look to blossom within his eyes. I felt my hand curl around his shirt wanting him to let me down as my heart pounded about to rip through my chest unsure if it was the realization I had just made in the pond or the need to not be seen with him.

Actually...actually I wanted to be there. "My name's Ryos." He whispered carrying me back towards the castle as we left a puddle dripping throughout the garden. "What did you just tell that girl?!" Minerva shouted causing Rogue to look over his shoulder. "Something you'll _never_ know." Rogue shouted back. "Prince Rogue! A letter has arrived from you-know-who!" one of the guards shouted causing Rogue to look up. "Thank you." He nodded taking the letter with one of the hands he was holding me with. "Is she alright? Should I call a medical mage?" The guard asked. "That won't be necessary...I am retiring to my room for the night." Rogue stated as some of the people behind us gasped. "Do you have a problem?" Rogue asked not slowly nor quickly, but just enough that it would make anyone feel as if they had stepped out of line somewhere along the path.

Faint whispers echoed behind us as he trailed up towards his room. "Ignore their unnecessary gabble." Rogue whispered heading towards his room. I felt him place me down, we were in his room. It was a lot like him, dark yet at the same time apparently full of thoughts. "This magic couldn't protect anything important to me, again." He whispered it was frail and broken as he stared into those hands of his. "No, it wasn't the magic. It was these hands that had protected me." I whispered wrapping my hand around them as he seemed as if he were ready to pull away such a dangerous seeming "weapon" from me. "Celestine...would you still care for such a man as me if I told you I killed my own mother?" He asked. My first impulse said to run keep myself alive, fear any danger my life was never supposed to be long anyway why even try to shorten such a short thing? While my second bet on he was joking. "You're so obviously regretful, so why would I not care? Emotions don't change that easily."

Rogue sat down upon the bed he had placed me on, opening a letter. A small smirk coming to his face as he read. "Turns out my brother has taken a fancy to someone's dear cousin." Rogue said continuing to read and then shutting the letter. "It turns out we will be going to war eventually with PhantomLord after all." Rogue sighed as I glanced up at him.

I glared up at him. This war was starting and it was at least partly my fault. He hadn't said a word less than an arm length away sitting there within his own room. "Rogue, I want to participate in the war!" I said suddenly sitting up, this would be my chance to avenge all of my friends, my family, and anyone who Jose had killed right in front of my eyes. I felt a memory brimming to the edge of my mind. I could feel the water on the edge of my face. I attempted to whip it away. "No, Celestine, I can't let you go out there." He sighed. "Why won't you listen to me! I don't even have to do anything at least let me observe! This is my fault!" I struggled to raise my voice wanting his attention so desperately. "Celestine. I said no." The answer was so calm and hard as if he wouldn't even consider changing his mind. I felt my eyes trail down towards the floor. "Rogue, I want to go to this war…It's important to me that I do." I persisted.

As suddenly he grabbed both my wrists throwing me downwards. "Rogue let go." I murmured struggling with my wrists. "You can't even fight me, a simple mage which isn't even using their magic and you want to go to the battlefield?" He ridiculed. "But you're not a simple mage how is this fair?" I murmured as he sighed at me as if I wasn't getting the point. "I want to-" I started talking as suddenly he begun talking placing his forehead against my own. A thin frail frown upon his face "I've heard the way those PhantomLord guards talk about the maids, must you forget I lived there for quite some time in my early childhood! Those people, how will you fight them? You have no magic nor weapon training!" He shouted as he suddenly lowered his head wrapping his hand around my own head.

"I don't want to lose someone precious to me, all of the women in my life disappear so fast.." he whispered his hands were shaking. "I want to be the only one to embrace you in such a way." He whispered his arms curled around me. "I'll be fine...I-I have my magic, see?" I whispered showing him my hand with a flimsy orange glowing shield as he placed his hand around it, therefore wrapping his larger hands around my own. "Celestine...I meant to tell you days ago...this magic, it was never supposed to be yours." Rogue whispered. "What do you mean? Of course, it's mine. You said it yourself, that this magic is actually mine. Flowing through me as a part of me." I whispered as he nodded.

"Yes and no. That day I sent you to Yukino's school was actually a distraction I had someone observe you."

"Why?"

"It turns out that you are not a direct blood descendant from your magic-line unlike your cousin. Your body isn't holding up to your magic it's always going to be chaotic...the only reason you have your magic, is because my magic was such a catalyst towards it." Rogue sighed. "That's not right wouldn't I have known earlier? I've been around magic not to mention dragon slayers my whole life!" I laughed struggling to find something to prove him wrong. "Yes and no. My magic was apparently compatible to your family's at one point." he sighed.

"So? That doesn't mean-"

"Celestine! That means your magic is capable of killing you if you actually used it! I've given you something horrible once again..." He whispered as suddenly I remembered a scene from my childhood. Gajeel was put in charge of watching over someone, someone who looked just like Rogue...no wait, maybe it was Rogue. He had handed me something to hold onto for his mother when he was done playing...it wound up cutting my hand. A rose was it? "But isn't everyone's magic capable of killing someone?" I whispered wondering exactly what he had meant.

"I'm such a horrible man, possessive and greedy. Like a dragon himself." Rogue suddenly whispered as I reached up placing my hand upon his face. "Ryos" I whispered unsure what to do to reassure him. As he glanced towards me reacting at such a soft word, I blinked there was no way I had the power to make him calm down so suddenly. "I am going to be fine." I whispered as suddenly I felt exhausted. "I'm going to head back…To retire for the night." I whispered glancing towards the door, surely there was someone down at the party whispering foul words of falsitude not that it mattered to me. I sighed going to sit up and falling back immediately, I knew I felt weak but that wasn't exactly right I shouldn't have been _that weak._ I felt a panic surge through me, everything was so heavy and I couldn't move any of it. "It's alright, just calm down. It happens from someone's over usage of magic also it's your body's lack of compatibility to the magic." He sighed curling one arm around my head and pulling himself closer, this issue did not help in my case whatsoever. "You'll be safe from Minerva here anyway." He whispered falling asleep before I could protest. But right now what he didn't understand that I needed to be protected from wasn't Minerva, not at the moment at the least. It was him that needed to be protected: from something such as my own emotions.

I stole the prince's kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There was a soft and warm presence that I felt my hands curl around, it was kind-seeming at the same time. It wasn't anything like the cellars where the maids slept in the kingdom of PhantomLord. It was almost, cheery, I felt my eyes slide open light slowly finding it's way into my eyelids as I glanced towards a shadow. It looked like a person propped up on one of their hands elbow. Why were they staring down towards me? It's not like I had to get ready to do anything for the first time in my whole life, it was nice to just simply sleep on some sort of nice soft fluffy cloud. "Hey, hey Celestine...come on.." a soft voice whispered as I felt myself glance away, I wasn't ready to wake up yet. It was nice and comfortable, there was even a soft blanket curled around me. Wait, I didn't curl a blanket around myself last night, I was going to go back to my room and sleep how I usually did when Rogue let go-I felt a furious heat emerge towards my cheeks as I shut my eyes pretending I was invisible there was no way I had made such a mistake. Such a mistake to stay within the prince's corridors not to mention so close.

"Celestine, Celestine.." A soft voice called out towards me beckoning me to come closer to being awake. "I'm sorry..." I whispered feeling my blush burn it's way to the cheeks as I finally decided to peer out one of my eyes. Rogue was still laying there as the way he had been before when I had glanced towards his shadow except there was one major difference I hadn't noticed before when I had only noticed his silhouette. But, now that I was actually looking, I could feel my heart pound within my chest as my eyes examined his figure physically trace through it, it was obvious that he was raised within the castle walls. His training within the walls with weapons couldn't have been a lie, there was no sign of disease and he looked healthy and strong to the point I wanted to take one of my hands and trace up his bare chest. "He-how..why?" I muttered feeling a blush coming up to my face.

"Celestine, tsk, tsk.." he smiled as I felt a blush creep up my face. Suddenly he reached for me, as I felt a form of deja vu seeing his hair hanging down in my face. "You weren't such a good girl last night were you?" his voice asked as I remembered the position from earlier within the night. There was something extremely different about his presence from earlier, he was playing! He was actually playing with me! I felt myself open my mouth to say something, rebel, anything. I felt my hands move on their own reaching for his wrists as I took him by surprise actually managing to flip him. "Who said it was a punishment?" I felt a smirk of triumph appear on my face that I had managed to corner the prince as his eyes widened staring up at me.

"Oh really?" He asked as I could feel his heartbeat through my chest I felt myself impulsively attempted to flinch away realizing what I had just done. "Ut-uh, you aren't going anywhere" He whispered taking the advantage and switching us again. "Rogue! It's almost breakfast time come on let go!" I laughed unsure what he was trying to accomplish. "No." he said suddenly leaning in whispering into my ear. "You know what the corporeal punishment is for stealing a prince's kiss?" I felt my heart speed up several times to a deathining pace and my face become as flourished as a tomato.

"It's-I-accident...Impulse, why'd I do that?" I whispered hoping he couldn't hear me as I tried to look away my hands attempting to move to cover my face. "I'll let you off easy _this _time." He whispered as suddenly I felt a ticklish feeling on the other side of my neck. "Hey wait, Rogue...what are you doing?" I asked suddenly feeling like whatever he was doing had turned into a bruise. "Rogue?" I asked feeling the heat rise in my face it was slightly painful and yet I was strangely, happy?-My thoughts were suddenly cut off as the door open causing Rogue to swing his look with a sudden look of anger on his face.

"Cool! The newspaper's are going to eat this up!" A voice shouted from the hallway. "Jason.." Rogue growled suddenly disappearing with such speed you'd think the castle was on fire. As suddenly there was a screech in the hallway. "CO-ol!" was attempted to be choked out. "Where'd you put it?" Rogue's voice echoed as I sat up attempting to fix my dress collar hoisting it back up to my shoulder as it fell slightly.

"Rogue brother!" A voice shouted in the hallway, a loud thumping sound of something being carelessly tossed aside, and then the doors to Rogue's bedroom flying open. "So Caithshelter seems to be doing fine, but there was a problem-" Sting's eyes glanced over towards me, as I set my feet on the floor feeling a furious blaze the minute I noticed his stare, as he paused his sentence glancing between Rogue and I. "Am I interrupting something?" Sting asked quickly. "No, not at all." I tried to gesture wondering what exactly was going on within that prince's mind at this moment in time.

"Oh okay good!" Sting smiled continuing his talking about his adventure towards CaithShelter and meeting some sort of wonderful girl that he had met earlier on within the walls of another castle. "So she'll be our guest for a while!" Sting laughed going out the door as he turned to leave. "And Rogue, you should know better than to practice sparring on the upper class without magic, especially in your room that'll give people the wrong thoughts." Sting smiled, waved, and then disappeared. Rogue sat down on the bed. "So that's normal?" I asked wondering if that was part of magic training as Rogue suddenly looked up as if I had said something strange until it seemed that it hit him, emotions changing slowly in his eyes, these emotions changing from questioning to realization that I really didn't understand.

"No...that's something, something that you only do with one person..this here." He whispered his hand tracing over the black and blue mark that he had left earlier. "Is a form of someone saying that you belong to them." Rogue explained his eyes seeming as if this topic was prominent as he explained. I nodded feeling embarrassed that I hadn't known such a simple seeming thing to him. "Sting, knew this too. He was just trying to get around everything being awkward while he told me things that must be stated." Rogue explained as I nodded. Suddenly there was a knock upon the door. "Prince Rogue! Prince Sting has mentioned that he has forgotten to tell you something and has called for you!" A voice beckoned. "Of course, I am coming!" Rogue shouted back turning to me. As suddenly he handed me the necklace he had me put on earlier upon my arrival to the castle.

"How'd you get this?" I asked putting it back around my neck, I hadn't remembered to take it off while I was sleeping. "I didn't want you to get strangled on the necklace.." He sighed looking away as I nodded slightly. "I've got to tell Sting something I shall return." He sighed grabbing a dark shirt as he ran out the door. "Meet me in the gardens!" He said head popping right back within the room and disappearing once again. I let a frail smile come to my face as I glanced up at the mark. "Only with one person? Than why would he choose me?" I thought to myself my hand brushing over it slightly. "Oh, and there's a new dress on the table for you!" His voice shouted as I glanced towards the table where a green dress had laid with a green matching headband, quickly I got dressed attempting to head out the door as something struck my fancy.

"Hey! It's Sting! So I've been in this castle for a while, haven't gotten to beat anyone up yet..but there is strange scents. The treaties been doing well. Met that girl that I met at the castle, you know the one. Well I've got to go investigate those strange new scents that don't belong to this land."

Was all the letter said, I let a frial smile come to my lips, it meant nothing. Maybe, Prince Sting was just writing about a new kind of food they had discovered over in the kingdom of CaithShelter. I laughed as I brushed my hair out quickly and headed towards the garden. "Rogue? Rogue?" I asked glancing around my gaze slowly wandering over towards the fountain. "No, don't look at it...not yet!" My mind screamed as I felt my feet turn themselves to walk within another direction wandering further away from the shadow of whoever was sitting at the water fountain. There was no way I wanted to go there and find out that it was Minerva.

"Rogue!" I called wondering if this was a new kind of game he had figured out. Hiding in the garden, it was so childish..it was so fun. Childish things. Something, that I had never had the capability of having. Fun along with the things children do such as play games but now it was like he was trying to give such things back to me. "Rogue!" I laughed as he suddenly came out of the bushes fully dressed in what appeared to be formal wear his sleeve collar now grass stained as he looped my arm within his. "Found you!" I laughed as he gave me a peculiar look as if to say "I didn't know we were playing."

I felt a smile emerge upon my face attempting to suppress laughter as I looked at him, he had never such a disheveled look upon himself. "Hey, what..what's the matter?" Rogue muttered a faint hue upon his cheeks. "it's nothing, nothing." I laughed knowing I was just happy with him being there with me. As suddenly a figure appeared behind him rising slowly from the ground. "He hasn't noticed yet! that this person smells like, different...but the castle though!" my thoughts spun trying to figure out the right decision as my hands moved on their own moving around Rogue as one of my hands threw him back by his right shoulder.

I glanced at his confused face as my shield emerged glowing powerful and radiant, at least for the first time since I obtained it, as suddenly a sphere cracked it causing the shield to rupture Rogue glanced up towards me everything happening so fast there was no time for words. I smiled down at him, feeling a piercing pain within my abdomen. I glanced down at it watching the metal spear being removed from my shield, cracks emerging with it. "Celestine! Let me in!" Rogue's voice shouted behind me as I could hear his fist beat on the other side of the shield. "You know, Prince Rogue...this job would be a lot easier if Jose wasn't such a sadist. But at the same time this is your fault to." the voice spoke as I glanced towards faded eyes behind the mask. They were afraid...afraid of Jose and used Rogue's title. I felt my shield begin to crack waiting for one more pounding from Rogue's fists before it shattered.

"Celestine! Why'd you do something so stupid!" A voice shouted as I was curled up into two arms. "Ehh, you know accident." I coughed out getting a harsh look from him in which his eyes faded suddenly. "I thank you for your bravery.." Rogue whispered as I shook my head. "That wasn't bravery...that was greed, I didn't want to lose something I had obtained." I coughed out knowing the scene probably wasn't pretty. "Sh, sh..you probably need extreme medical treatment-" he sighed as I showed him my fingers covered in my own liquid red. "Who would've figured? I think..I'm-f-fine." I whispered attempting to offer him a staggered smile as his frown deepened. "I was referring to your magic, it's going to try to rapidly heal you and put you in more danger than if you didn't have magic yourself." Rogue frowned it said everything 'not joking' which I attempted to reply with "well that's wonderful" instead a cough causing the sentence to stagger off. His arms becoming tighter as if he wasn't going to let go.

"Stupid woman is on death row for PhantomLord anyway!" The man cackled as I glanced up towards the person who was laughing feeling as if I looked like a puppet with faded eyes my mouth slightly open as my body relitated fought against ushering out it's own liquids. "I'll deal with this." Rogue growled propping me up against a tree as he turned towards the man. I watched him take several steps before everything suddenly started fading, like someone was fading the lights in and out. "Rogue, everything's sort of funny.." I whispered as steps echoed in the garden, a sharp pain hitting my head.

"Rogue! She's fainting!" Rufus's voice shouted as suddenly I saw Rogue swirl around, scooping me up as fast as possible. "Rufus, I entrust this business to you, any help required is accepted!" Rogue shouted as a faint laugh of acceptance came from Rufus, two feet going different ways.

"Rogue, don't just leave your friend over someone like me..." I was tempted to whisper as I could barely catch my breath, everything hurt so much. "I need the medical mages!" Rogue's voice shouted, it was like he couldn't find anyone for quite some time. It was like something weird was happening within the castle walls. As suddenly Rogue's shouting faded I felt my hand tighten as much as I could possibly handle it, it's not like I wasn't without one or two of my senses sometime. But not for so long, that was unusual.

"Hey Rogue, everything feels funny.." I whispered feeling my head move as if I had been placed on a pillow. "When you wake up I have something important to ask you." Rogue's voice asked, it wasn't exactly steady like it always was. I felt my eyes slowly open glancing towards a person sitting in a chair, arms crossed, half asleep peering outside their eyes as if they were sleeping with their eyes open. "Hey, Rogue...why does everything hurt so much?" I whispered glancing towards him as his eyes opened wider as if suddenly noticing that my eyes were open.

"Thank goodness.." He whispered a frail smile coming to his lips as suddenly he did an action completely unlike himself he shifted quickly throwing his arms around my neck cradling my head as I attempted to sit up. "Didn't I tell you not to disappear?" He whispered. "Of course, I've just always been bad at listening." I whispered back towards him as he shook his head sitting back in his chair. "I've been meaning to ask you this..but Celestine.." He paused as if he was about to say something intricate that had to take several moments to make sure he got it perfect.

"Be my princess." he whispered, carefully, to the point it was almost alluring I wanted to reach over so quickly and scream yes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"i can't I'm just a maid of Phantom-Lord"

I whispered feeling my eyes begin to water up. This wasn't something I could handle it wasn't something that I could ever get. "I'm so sorry Rogue. It'll never work." I whispered attempting to hide my tears. "I will make it work." He replied after a moment sweeping up my hands within his own. "Can you prove it?" I whispered.

"Of course." He leaned in quickly suddenly placing his lips on my own. "But I thought I'd ought to return something to you first." He whispered as I glanced up towards him feeling my eyes still watering as the door opened. "Rogue." Someone said in a monotone voice as suddenly Rogue let go quickly moving back towards his seat. "I've come to see what has the castle in such a mess. I hear from the workers that it was you." A man entered as I looked at this man. He was tall, white hair, blue eyes. His presence was something that was extremely powerful.

"Rogue, you know I see you like a son, correct?" He asked as Rogue suddenly stood, I felt my eyes gaze over towards the two feeling the life slowly come back to me within these twos' presences. Rogue nodded. "Of course Sir, that's why I wanted to ask you for your blessing later." Rogue answered quickly yet steadily as a sigh came from the man.

"Rogue, you are young. You do not know what you want yet-"

"Are you denying me?"

Their voices were soft and yet at the same time it sounded as if they were arguing. "I am not denying to eventually allow you a blessing, but not with this girl." The man, one of the king's most likely, sighed towards Rogue. "Why not?" Rogue asked seeming as if he was keeping his cool only the shadows swirling slightly near his feet. "Your actions today were not the actions of a true king. You put a majority of the castle within a panic, and simply bringing that girl has caused PhantomLord to have reasons to make their first move. Also you've lied to each member of this castle of who this girl truly is." This man who I was slowly realizing was Rogue's "brother" 's father stating mistakes each in succession of each other.

"Anything else?" Rogue asked darkly as he glanced towards this person who was being interrupted by a servant. "King Weisslogia, what do we do about that _situation?"_ she whispered as he shook his head. "I shall deal with it." King Weisslogia answered simply and then turned back to Rogue. I felt my heart quicken as I glanced up towards King Weisslogia. "Yes, many things!" The king shouted suddenly a slight bit of infuriation within his eyes. "I can't have two princes infatuated with the wrong class! The older prince infatuated with some worker girl of the lower classes and the second prince thinking he's in love with a maid!" Weisslogia put his hand over his eyes as if he was extremely stressed over something.

"I am in love with her!"

"No, your not!"

The two people arguing as if they were in a deep conversation. "That's not for you to decide!" I shouted getting a stern look cast towards me from the king. "I don't want to hear a word out of you!" Suddenly he casted me a quick look.

"My class shouldn't matter-"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

I glanced towards Rogue seeing the outburst that was slowly building up under a mask all day. "Don't react like such an ill manner! I am just trying to do what is best for my son!"

"Well, obviously you don't know what's best!"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't come home to see both my sons with guests from strange places and _**this**_ of all things!"

The king shouted throwing a paper upon the desk near my bed as I tilted my head to see what it was. A heat rising up my face as I saw an explicit picture. It was earlier within the day when I had first woken up. I felt the heat rise to my face as I took in the details of the _newspaper article. _Rogue had just looked up towards the door opening therefore I was still pinned down, the only difference was our faces had been blurred, just enough for any of the workers to recognize both of us. I glanced towards the header title:

_Younger Prince Rogue Cheney has a mistress?!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I felt heat rush up my face as I looked at the picture, my hands quickly reaching for it to flip the newspaper. "It wasn't my fault, who even let that man into the castle?" Rogue replied seeming almost unfazed by the article. "Of course it was your fault! You could've chosen better actions, especially as a representing Prince! Once Sting gets married to one of the upper class women he'll be making major decisions and _you _will be the one who has to represent our kingdom!" The king shouted. "Than let me represent the kingdom, my choices don't have to be your choices too!" Rogue said as the king sighed quickly glancing towards me.

My hands curled within the blankets. "I'm sorry.." I whispered trying to stand up suddenly. "What are you doing?" Rogue asked suddenly looking at me as I felt the pain within my abdomen, of course it wasn't healed. Meaning I wouldn't make it too far on my own without support. "I'm sorry that I have brought one of your sons in such danger simply by existing." I whispered attempting to bow as suddenly Rogue caught my arm. "There is no need. You'll only rip the bandages the medical mages made for you." Rogue sighed looking at me. "I won't let her disappear, I've already promised." Rogue growled looking towards King Weisslogia.

"I understand how you feel..but I only want what is best for my sons." King Weisslogia's voice became suddenly softer as he looked upon Rogue. "Listen to me Rogue, this is very unlike you." The king insisted as Rogue took a glance between us. "For only but a moment." He sighed in reply.

"If you are to be a king you need to have connections. A king without connections one that has been cast out of the circle will only suffer with no relations, no way to defend his kingdom from other attacks...being cut off from the rest would make your mother, Queen Skaidrum fearful." The king insisted as Rogue shook his head. "No, I have asked her before about it. She has told me that my own path was something no one could decide." Rogue answered swiftly. "That did not mean it did not make your mother fearful." The man sighed as I glanced towards the man. "King Weisslogia, may I speak?" I asked hesitantly watching a soft seeming glance from the man. "Alright." He sighed after a moment.

"Isn't love something that you can't decide from status? What if you met your wife passing in the street." I asked quickly as the King sighed sitting slowly down within the chair. "Rogue, you are to keep this from your brother...but a long time ago...I _was_ in love with a maiden from the middle class. A hard working girl she was, a beauty of her time too...she was hunted for her class level when it was discovered." King Weisslogia sighed staring at the floor. "Than I shall teach her how to deal with such things." Rogue insisted.

"I did teach what a woman she was capable of learning so much, but I was always too busy and each instructor refused to help her when she needed it because of her original class." The king whispered.

"Women from lower classes just can't deal with the pain of here."

"Sir, I've dealt with far more pain than being outcasted by other members of society." I looked up whispered wondering if this king was anything like Jose. It was different it was like he was just trying his best for his sons. He didn't look as if he was about to try and kill someone with a swing of his hand. "You don't look like you plan on killing anyone at all." I whispered suddenly as I let my hand come to my face feeling as if I had said something embarrassing.

"Of course not, young one! I have nothing against you personally!" King Weisslogia laughed. Rogue looked as if he were about to say something as King Weisslogia put his hand up to silence him, surprisingly Rogue fell silent sitting in the chair closest to the bed. "Who would put such an idea into your head?" King Weisslogia laughed as I glanced at Rogue, waiting to see if I were alright to state where I was from, Rogue nodded.

"The place I originate from...is the Kingdom of PhantomLord."

I let my voice come out hard and strong hoping he would understand my fear. "Rogue are you doing this to get back at Gajeel?" King Weisslogia gave a sudden soft piteous look towards me as anger flamed around in Rogue's eyes. "In the beginning...I had no idea who this girl was. But she had just seemed like a puppet...I couldn't just leave someone suffering, not in such a way. I couldn't leave someone who reflected how I felt." Rogue whispered as I glanced up towards the two. A decision had to be made soon. Why wouldn't either of them say anything. I felt my hand wrap itself tighter around the blanket, there was no way fairytales actually did last. I was going to be sent back, back to that man. I closed my eyes images flashing in front of my eyes.

Chains hooked around my wrists as the castle spun in flames, I was screaming for someone, the tears were cold and burned at the same time, knights running about as maids shrieked, and all's I could see as I shrieked was "King" Jose's hand wrapped around my face laughing sadistically. Even as the castle burned he would try to kill me.

I felt myself struggle to suck in a breath as my eyes whipped open glancing at Rogue once again who gave me a look. "I guess I shall wait for three days, after these three days I shall write Phantom-Lord. Apologizing." King Weisslogia sighed standing up. "Why do we need to apologize? We have not done anything!" Rogue asked as King Weisslogia quickly brushed him off. "Also during these three days, Rufus, shall be with Lady Celestine. Rogue, you are not allowed near her. Only in the dining hall during dinner shall you be permitted." The king sighed slowly leaving. "Wait! What happens after those three days?" I shouted being ignored as King Weisslogia left being chased by Rogue.

"He didn't even say goodbye, that's unusual." Rufus sighed entering the room. "He won't be allowed back?" I whispered as Rufus shook his head. "Once he leaves the room was Weisslogia's instructions." Rufus sighed.

"That can't be-Weisslogia doesn't have anyone to ask-"

"He doesn't need to ask the counterpart of the castle, he's the current king since Rogue's side of the family is not here. King Weisslogia went immediately to making sure those two best interests were always met."

I nodded suddenly understanding. Rogue was the last of his side of the castle. And if the royal families were to live together as they did in Sabertooth that meant...meant that King Weisslogia's close family friends had already disappeared too. Making King Weisslogia become slightly overprotective of the sons of the castle, his sons. "I've endangered the

last things someone has left in the world." I whispered as Rufus sat silently watching me. "But at the same time...he-he's taken the only thing let in my world that's important! He can't have it..." I whispered moving my feet as they moved on their own as if I was a zombie.

"It's not fair..I want-I'm such a greedy person..I don't want to be alone so badly." I whispered barely making it to the door barely making it to the door as I crippled over in pain. "As much as I would never like to do this to a woman.." Rufus's voice sighed as I suddenly felt a pressure upon my pressure point I glanced up towards Rufus. "Why?" I whispered. "Because I am trying to help." he whispered I felt my eyes shut themselves feeling completely exhausted.

Slowly my eyes opened once again. Birds were chirping already. "Rufus what'd you do?" I whispered glancing towards the man sitting in the chair where Rogue once was, while reading a book. "I used a pressure point to assist you from breaking the deal, you were too tired to make such a decision on your own." Rufus said not bothering to look up as he flipped a page. "I want breakfast." I whispered glancing towards my abdomen, it still hurt to move. "There are two reasons I've been sent here of all people. One is to keep you away from Rogue-"

"Why would you do that? I thought you were his friend.."

"I am his friend, his personal assistant, and someone who is constantly looking out for him all three in one."

"You're wrong."

"How am I wrong?"

I glanced at the calm man, he was certainly questioning what I was telling him. "Two of those three things should be the same thing, that third thing shouldn't even come into the agenda when it comes to a friend."

"And what is that?"

"A job, a friend is not your job. You are his friend and someone who is constantly looking out for him. One single thing."

"You might be a wise or naive girl."

"Certainly, if we didn't have naivety where I grew up surely we would die. Therefore, it is wise to be naive."

Rufus sighed at me and then continued on with his explanation. "The second reason is your injury therefore, the second reason is to assist you throughout the castle." Rufus explained as I nodded trying to sit up. Rufus helped me up.

"These are things I bet Rogue would wish he could have helped you with, but if we were to have a spy amongst this castle. You would be an obvious target, especially with however that photographer had gotten into the castle." Rufus explained as I felt myself blush nodding while trying not to remember the incident especially since the evidence was extremely obvious under the scarf I was still trying to use to hide it. "Come on." Rufus explained offering me an arm as I unwillingly took it stumbling throughout the castle halls. I felt my gaze watch the floor as if something were to trip me, my eyes moving towards where Prince Sting was sitting his feet along the entire hallway not giving a damn about anyone else, his arms crossed, and a frown set upon his face. Rufus caused me to continue walking without a word of curiosity.

I glanced back watching Sting's eyes trial in confusion after us. "Is he alright?" I whispered as Rufus's eyes turned back towards down the hallways. "Wait!" Prince Sting's voice echoed grabbing Rufus causing him to stop as I lost balance Rufus supporting me. "Where are you going with her?" Sting asked as I turned to Sting, never had he given me much thought. "What do you mean Prince Sting?" Rufus sighed, half bemused half with a smirk upon his face. "I want to talk to her." Prince Sting as I looked up towards him. "Alone Rufus." Prince Sting sighed.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"She can't stand on her own."

"What happened to her?!"

"She was attacked yesterday."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

I felt Rufus turn me around as Sting reached for me his hand slipping and pulling on my scarf as his eyes became wide. "Who gave you that?" He asked his hands shaking holding onto a scarf that Prince Rogue had given me. "Please give me back my scarf." I whispered a shocked look appearing on his face as he reached for my shoulders. "I've been sitting out here! Don't play this game with me!" He went to shout as he suddenly looked up from the floor towards my face for the first time, his hands placed upon my shoulders tightening and then suddenly letting go.

"You look so much like her." He whispered stumbling back to the door and sliding down outside it, his face cupped within his hand doing the action where he pressed his fingers to his eyebrows rubbing them that the king had done earlier. "Celestine, please forgive Prince Sting he has been under the weather for a day or two." Rufus explained as I nodded. I felt myself stumble forwards.

"How much longer is this pain supposed to last?" I whispered leaning on Rufus for support wishing he was someone else. "This _punishment_ or the pain?" Rufus asked as I glanced up at him standing up and moving towards the wall causing his eyes to widen. "I'm sorry...I'm wasting your precious time too. I'll take care of myself." I whispered as Rufus gave me a sigh. "Of course not, I am to serve the royal castle." Rufus explained. "I shouldn't be using you so much." I whispered.

"Hey...yo, where are you two going?" I glanced back barely hearing a voice as Rufus glanced towards me. "What tis' it Lady Celestine?" Rufus asked as I glanced up towards him. "I thought I heard a voice." I replied. "No that's not possible, the only one in these castle halls during dinner time has been Sting, and currently he is far enough away that only a class member of the royal family would know if he had said something." Rufus gave a faint laugh. "Of course, let's head off to _go towards dinner." _I smiled wondering if I could hear whoever spoke right.

We took a left turn suddenly arriving at two large doors, they seemed to be medium sized compared to everything in the castle. Such as the ballroom and meeting room doors were probably larger but the bedroom doors were probably smaller. "This shall be your seat." Rufus explained as I nodded sitting down for the first time within the ballroom. I felt myself bit my lip as I heard a chair dragged out in front of me, fearful to look up to see who was sitting a-crossed from me. I finally managed to drag my eyes up towards who was sitting across from me feeling relief wash visibly over my face. Rogue, he was right there seeming fine. "Ryo-Prince Rogue." I corrected myself letting a smile wash over my face as a frail smile formed on his lips. It was almost as if he had the symbol of rebellion flashing within his eyes.

The room became quickly quiet as people begun to eat clicking their plates and forks together. I glanced towards the many dishes set out in front of me, unsure which one to start with. There were just so many choices. Apparently it was already dinner time. I glanced towards each dish unsure what each one was as suddenly things of many different colors flew upon my plate guided by physically formed shadows. "Rogue." King Weisslogia sighed as Prince Rogue looked towards Weisslogia. "Is there a problem? I simply helped our confused guest it tis' obvious on her face that she has no idea which foods to grab. I thought it'd be best to make sure that she knew to get something of everything within her diet. I don't want her to fall ill." He explained looking at his father. I felt my heart skip a beat, even though he was speaking to King Weisslogia, Rogue was _talking_ to me.

The room became silent again with it's continuously clicking silent forks. Nice, quiet, and safe. It was a nice room yet, full of awkwardness and misunderstanding. "Celestine." King Weisslogia said trying to break the silence as I looked up barely reaching to pick up my fork. "He is right, you should eat more. Since you've arrived many of the servants say you constantly look at the food, hungry, but seem almost fearful to touch it." King Weisslogia looked at me with such piteous eyes as I nodded, that was saying it was okay to eat wasn't it? No one was going to come around the corner and have me on the execution stand for eating food were they?

I reached picking up a piece of bread and chewing on it, it was so delicious! I felt my eyes widen chewing on such a soft piece of food, it wasn't stale nor cold. I didn't feel repulsed by looking at my meal. "Where did you meet?" King Weisslogia asked as the two of us stared towards the king waiting to see which one he was asking. "We met in Pyre." That was all Rogue said about that night's excursion. "Well doesn't seem like I would get much more out of Rogue, what about you Celestine? What happened when you guys met? Why was a PhantomLord girl in Pyre that night?" he asked as I glanced up.

"Um.." I whispered not too sure which question to start with. "I was in Pyre that night...because.." I whispered my voice falling as suddenly Rogue looked up, seeming curious himself. "Because...King Jose had put me on death row for being outside the castle." I whispered wondering if that was something I was supposed to say as I glanced up both royals flinching. "It's not an unusual punishment, King Jose said it was king compared to other kingdoms, Lady Levy had Prince Gajeel come save me. I was supposed to be Gajeel's personal guard." I whispered as both royals nodded.

"That makes sense now, why the servants were letting Gajeel storm the castle that night." King Weisslogia sighed as Rogue shook his head. "If he wants her, he can't have her. I shall not permit her to go back to such a place." Rogue growled. As Weisslogia shot him a look. "No, decisions have been made as of now." the King sighed as suddenly a door opened causing people to glance towards it their eyes immediately moving back to their plate as soon as they glanced. "Welcome, i'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence for the first time in a day." King Weisslogia gave a faint smile towards Sting's faded eyes. "I didn't come for such trivial matters. Give me two plates of food," He instructed.

"Of course." One of the servants smiled quickly heading out of the room in a rush. "Rogue." Sting asked harshly giving me a quick glance. Rogue looked up toward Sting. "What tis' it?"

"Who's that?"

Sting was definitely point towards me. "She is a friend of mine, her name is Celestine." Rogue instructed as Sting nodded. The trays of food came back out, Sting took them, and left.

"Poor guy, he'll probably bring both trays back full in the morning."

"I hear that he won't eat unless she comes out to eat."

"But she hasn't been doing that, all's he does is sit out there all day long and look up at the door knob."

"Well, we just have to make sure we have the supplies to clean the food trays in the morning. It probably won't be eaten again."

"Yeah...poor Prince."

Women of the higher courts begun whispering gossip lower down the table as I felt my ears twitch struggling not to fling them a look of curiosity. "Just pretend you don't hear them." Rogue instructed as I nodded continuing to eat in the most civilized manner as possible with such delicious food that I probably would never have again. "Remember Rogue, once you leave this room neither of you are allowed to talk." King Weisslogia sighed dismissing himself from the table.

Rogue let out a sigh of frustration. "Is everything alright?" He asked as I nodded I guess I would keep it from him that Rufus had knocked me out last night. That would mean it was the second day correct? Just one more day with this stupid plan for no apparent reason. "Are you sure?" He asked as I nodded once again.

"I ran into Sting in the hallway. It was like he mistook me for someone." I whispered as Rogue gave me a puzzled look.

"I wonder who." He shrugged.

"Are you alright?" I asked wondering if that's how one should respond in such situations.

"I shall see you tomorrow." I whispered as Rogue nodded.

"Of course."

As I let out one final whisper knowing that he could hear such a thing:

"Goodnight, _**my**_ prince."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I felt my eyes drift open wandering over towards _the chair_. I had felt exhausted and every time I had awoken my eyes were wandering over towards where Rogue had been sitting on the first day, instead Rufus sitting there staring at a book. I let a frail smile slowly slip down my face.

"That's not the greeting most people want." Rufus sighed as I flipped back over not wishing to see him yet. Earlier in the night, last night, he was sitting in that same place. In fact, he hadn't even moved from that spot since then. I had grown so uncomfortable in the middle of the night thinking that he was watching me I had accidentally put one of my shields up...in which it lost control and flung Rufus against the wall. It couldn't of been that bad, he was a knight. Therefore, he would be okay with it correct?

"I did not realize you were so detest-ful towards me." Rufus smirked within his book. "I'm not.." I whispered a hand becoming tighter around my pillow. It'd be wonderful if he would leave my room for at least but a moment. "Did you say something Lady Celestine?" He asked glancing up from his book. "I'm-I don't-I do not detest you Rufus. I think it is only me from my prejudices. I apologize Rufus, I believe that you are probably a kind man." I whispered sitting up as I stared towards the chair noticing it was suddenly several inches further away than it was before.

I wanted to turn invisible from embarrassment. "I'm sorry." I whispered, it wasn't my fault. I didn't know I had magic coursing through my own blood. How was I supposed to know? Who was supposed to teach me? "It can't be helped. The king has already explained that your family bloodline is probably extremely unstable anyway." Rufus sighed getting up causing my head to whip towards him. "Rufus, what did you just say?" I whispered startled at what he had just said. How would they know anything about my family bloodline? When I didn't even know myself.

"Your family bloodline? It tis' only an estimate made by the king." Rufus sighed as I nodded lowering my eyes to the floor. "Please leave the room." I sighed.

"You know I have to be in constant watch of you." Rufus sighed.

"Rufus." I growled as he glanced at me raising one eyebrow surprised I would take such a tone with anyone. "I want to get dressed." I growled as he suddenly stood up.

"Of course, they're are extra clothes in the cabinet." He said quickly moving out of the room and shutting the door. I sighed it shouldn't of been that to convey my intentions. I stood up wandering over to the cabinets in the infirmary. Since most of the nobles had personal doctors I was told to stay within the infirmary during the night for some apparent reason. I reached for the doors opening them wondering how something had gotten in here since it was only Rufus and I within the infirmary walls. I let my hands slide open the closet doors, eyes glancing about.

It was suddenly brimming with dresses and a note attached to the door. I felt my breath taken away by glancing around at such beautiful dressed, my hand sliding over each one. They were definitely expensive, of course they were why wouldn't they be? They were in this castle after all, but still...they were even more expensive and mystic than the one's of the noble womens'. I glanced towards the note attached to the door.

"It's unhealthy to wear the same clothes several days on end. Also upon the third day I hear we should be able to meet at night at the ball.

~Rogue"

I smiled wondering how he had gotten into my infirmary without a problem as suddenly I felt my eyes glance towards the door where I could hear pacing. _Rufus. _Of course, they were seemingly close people. Knowing Rogue he probably said "the punishment was to not look at her or talk to her, but that meant nothing about being near her" in less words, stuffed the closet, and than left. Therefore, Rufus would have no reason to tell the king. I glanced over each dress wondering which one to grab first. There was so much to choose from.

Wait-the third night? That was tonight wasn't it? I felt myself bite my lip grabbing the first outfit out of the closet that was a lime green and throwing it on as I flung the door open. "Rufus! Help me pick an outfit!" I shouted quickly as Rufus gave me a peculiar look. "That's not part of a normal guard's duties." Is what I had expected him to say instead of looking delighted suddenly. Suddenly, I felt fearful. It was as if he had a certain hidden passion as we scurried away towards the sewing hall. "Isn't this a little much of a thing that-women should be doing?" I asked wondering if he was slightly embarrassed. "Of course not! My family used to run a dress style shop, at first I was embarrassed but the joy upon the faces of women who have come and gone to our shop was of the best spectacles of beauty." Rufus smiled opening another door and heading past the moping Prince Sting once again.

"Is it really okay to leave him like that?" My mind thought casting him a glance, which inadvertently connected with his, quickly he looked away as if someone had shattered some sort of hope. Quickly my mind brushed him to the side insisting he wouldn't be there much longer. He actually seemed to have some sort of hope blooming within the pair of blue eyes. Suddenly we had arrived within a room that had rows and rows of fabrics upon stools.

"This is where we start." Rufus nodded seeming as if he had his own sort of pride blooming within his eyes. I watched his hands move quickly throughout each fabric. I watched for what could have seemed like at least half an hour before Rufus finished. Which in fact was pretty impressive, I would have given up sewing long before than. "Violia!" He smiled handing me the dress as I nodded thanking him as he shook his head. "You've got to try it on!" Rufus lectured. Slowly, slowly but surely, I was discovering these people, who they truly were.

"Do you think they'll let me see him tonight?" I asked suddenly as Rufus looked as if he was restraining a smirk from his own lips. "Just go try the dress on." He said turning away quickly before I could see the fully formed smirk. "You're teasing me aren't you?" I asked glancing towards him as he shooed me on wishing for me to try on the dress quicker. I hurried out, changing quickly within the changing room as I glanced at thee outfit. My breath quickly being drawn away.

Moving closer to the mirror that I had barely known I glanced at my reflection. There was no way this girl was me. She-she was gorgeous. That couldn't have been me. I glanced towards the dress, it was strapless as it came up engulfing my bosom in a heart shaped manner, afterwards moving down my hips as if it was trying to scream 'look at these hips' and then moved out again puffing itself out into a ballroom fashion. I felt my face heat slightly when I looked back towards my bosom, it didn't exactly fit right there. Suddenly there was a knock. "Any problems?" Rufus's voice asked from behind the door as I slid it open slightly. "Only one." I replied as he sighed. "It was the bosom of the dress wasn't it?" he asked as I nodded feeling heat come to my face as I peered outside the door. "Come on now, come out of there." He sighed opening the door as I walked out. "It would be a dazzling dress if that didn't always happen to my dresses." Rufus muttered to himself picking up more fabrics as he suddenly continued his work.

"I really didn't want to do this, most girl's who have to get measured usually react badly within the kingdom." He sighed as I glanced at him wondering why that was as suddenly steps echoed outside the doorway. "Sting, come here. I need your help with something." Rufus shouted a bunch of objects being scattered throughout the table below the stand Rufus had me moved to. "Shouldn't we go get breakfast? It's only like eight or nine." I asked as Rufus shook his head. "The early hours are best for thinking." Rufus instructed as I fidgeted, it was particularly uncomfortable with the two who were watching me. "What do you need?" The prince asked he looked slightly irritated and exhausted at the moment. "Well I knew you'd come, you have been taking this route every morning to attempt to retrieve _her _breakfast." Rufus laughed as Prince Sting gave a sour look glancing away.

"Yeah, yeah. Lecture me later." Prince Sting sighed glancing towards me and back towards Rufus. "What'd ya need?" He grumbled.

"Oh good! You'll help!"

"Get to the point, i'm not in the mood."

"Hold her down."

There was a pause of silence within the room. "Um, Rufus. I never knew what kind of person you take me for but-"

"That's not what I meant you pervert."

"That's not how you should address your future king!"

The room was quickly silenced with a look as I felt myself suddenly feel repulsed by the way Rufus said that. "You fidget too much, he's strong enough to keep you still. Even when your _issue _happens." Rufus explained causing Prince Sting to raise an eyebrow glancing towards me. I gulped remembering earlier the night before how my shield had flung Rufus against the wall and he looked as if he were almost unconscious as he looked at me.

This was definitely going to be a very awkward day, I felt my feet begin to click backwards. "I don't know, are you sure you really want to make a dress?" I asked as Rufus nodded. "Of course I'm almost done." Rufus smiled as I glanced at Prince Sting who didn't even look like he was in the right state of mind right now. Slowly he reached up grabbing my wrists. "Sit still." He sighed standing close to me as I looked up at him. He was like a contrast of Prince Rogue.

Rogue was more slender, less showing muscle, but seemingly the same strength. Even the colors of their eyes seemed to contrast each other. I glanced up to what I once called a glowing blue that seemed like an ocean so vast and full of thoughts. They were now empty. I felt myself flinch back, it was so empty in there, I was so terrified. I didn't want to go back to a place like that. "Celestine! Celestine, control your magic!" Rufus's voice shouted over my panic as I glanced towards my feet a glowing orange rapidly emerging. I was trying to push him away, it seemed so contagious. I was greedy I wanted my happy life, I didn't want to be made into an empty doll once again. I felt my hands instinctively struggle against him.

"A good person would go save someone, so they wouldn't have to suffer. A good person. The reason they might save them would probably be because that good person has suffered so much more and don't want to see it again." A woman's voice whispered, it was so gentle and warm. It was like a _mother's._ My mom's voice. That's what it was, she was reading me something for bed. "But mom I'm not a good person! I'm greedy and fearful! I turn my back on the needy! I'm so sorry!" I felt myself begin to shake suppressing those words.

"Sting, talk to her. She probably can't hear me anymore." Rufus stated as suddenly Sting begun talking. "Why do you look so much like her?" was the first thing out of his mouth as suddenly I felt myself faze back in, his hands still hooked around my wrists, above my head, holding me in place. "I wouldn't be helping Rufus right now if you didn't look like her, I want answers." He sighed as I glanced up at him.

"I'm not understanding." I whispered.

"Why do you look so much, so much like the woman I love?"

"I do not know."

"What would you be doing right now if you were a middle class girl instead of here?'

It was a sudden question and i knew the answer immediately. I had thought it over thousands of times within the castle of Phantom-Lord. "I would be out looking for my missing family members." I answered quickly. As his conversation quickly changed back to the earlier topic.

"It's not fair, you look just like her! Everytime I look at you, I see her...and it's terrifying especially with that mark on you." He sighed as I felt myself blush furiously not realizing that I had left my scarf within the changing room figuring that the mark was barely visible now and would probably be gone by the dance.

"I just imagine her leaving and going to him everytime I see you and that mark."

"Than explain it to her clearly." I replied unsure what kind of situation I was getting into. "It's not my fault you're half sleep deprived and think I am some other woman! Wouldn't you just be hurting her if she walked in right now and saw you thinking that I was her? Wouldn't that hurt her?" I shouted back unsure what I was saying, there was no way I could know, I was just a phantomlord maid. Surely that was what he would shout back.

Suddenly, he placed his hand in his hair. "Yeah, your right.." he whispered letting go slowly.

"Rufus, that orange at her feet before-"

"Sleep deprivation Sting, only that. Maybe this is only a dream"

"Yeah, yeah."

The prince left passing by once again with a hand full of trays. "What was that about?" I asked as Rufus shrugged.

"Don't know, he'll probably just take a nap outside the door of her's and forget that he even saw you. Which will be interesting."

I raised one of my eyebrows quite curious of what was happening. "Why does he keep mistaking me for someone else?" I asked quickly as Rufus glanced at me finally almost done sewing.

"As I said before sleep deprivation. That's one girl he wouldn't mistake for anyone else in the world." Rufus explained as I nodded.

"Do you mean he's in love with her?" I asked insecure about such a word as Rufus's smirk suddenly returned, as if I had something innocent or childish sounding.

"Of course" Rufus sighed looking at my dress once again. "There, finally done." He seemed suddenly relieved as he finished.

I nodded. "Okay go get changed back into your other clothes. We don't want to ruin those." Rufus said as I nodded in reply hurrying to get changed as he headed off to another part of the room. "_That was so awkward._" I thought to myself quickly changing as I brought the dress back out careful not to drag it a-crossed the floor. Glancing towards Rufus who quickly but carefully put the dress into a plastic bag and hung it up. "Now we shall get breakfast." Rufus instructed glancing at the clock. "Oh, it's already ten we should probably hurry since they stop serving at ten thirty." He stated as I nodded. Thirty minutes that would be plenty of time to eat breakfast-my mind came to a sudden halt with the realization of all the food choices last night that they had considered a 'small' meal which I couldn't decide what to eat and what was for decoration.I let a small smile graze my face.

I would be allowed to interact with Rogue soon anyway.

**Author's note: ****If Celestine's dress description wasn't good enough I shall be posting the link to the picture upon my profile wall.**


End file.
